Finding A Voice
by CosmicHorse
Summary: <html><head></head>The world is at peace. No evil entities are trying to destroy it anymore & the Avengers are taking a much needed furlong. But, even in the peace, no rest comes to Lithia. The darkness of her past is stirring. Will Lithia be able to stand up to it or will she crumble? With Loki & the Avengers at her side, she may finally find a voice and face her demons. Loki/OC Sequel to Lost Voice</html>
1. Chapter 1

Finding a Voice

Start: 9/4/2013 Finish: 10/8/2014

Summary: The world is at peace. No evil entities are trying to destroy it anymore and the Avengers are taking a much need furlong. But, even in the peace, no rest comes for Lithia Embry. Juggling her career with her adoptive father, Tony Stark, and her notorious love interest Loki, things have never been more complicated. Yet, in the peace, the darkness of her past is stirring. When the darkness comes calling, will Lithia be able to stand up to it… or will she crumble? With Loki and the Avengers at her side, she just may be able to finally find a voice and face her demons, both inner and real… Loki/OC Sequel to '_Lost Voice'_.

[**Author's Note**: Ask and ye shall receive! By popular demand, the story of Asgardian prince Loki and his Midguardian love Lithia has turned another story. I still haven't seen _Iron Man 3_ and this has been started before _Thor: The Dark World_ was released so I'm going straight from my mind. This fic will look more into development of Loki/Lithia relationship while also delving into Lithia's dark past that was only hinted at in the first story. There will also be some more Steve/Greta and Tony/Pepper but the core of this is Loki/Lithia. I hope you enjoy and be sure to drop me a review. They make me act very silly and earn weird looks from people in my house and on my college campus. Read on!

You most faithful servant ~ CosmicHorse]

Chapter 1 ~ Without You

What Have You Done? – Within Temptation Feat. Keith Caputo

Three months. It had been three months since Loki and Thor had returned to Asgard.

Only Thor had returned.

Even then, Tony didn't tell Lithia that the brother to Loki had come back. "I don't think she needs to know that Thor is back Pepper." Tony said, crossing his arms as they discussed what to tell Lithia.

"She's not a little girl anymore Tony." Pepper said. "She's graduated high school, works full time with the company and has started looking for an apartment with Greta."

"But she still has the hope that Reindeer Games will come back for her. What'll happen to her when she finds out only Thor came back?" Tony asked. "I won't let her retreat into herself again."

"Tony, give her more credit than that," Pepper replied. "Just think about this: what's gonna hurt more: the fact Loki didn't come back yet, or that you knew and didn't tell her?"

"What if he never comes back Pepper?" Tony asked. "Thor's come back three times already and he swears he'll come back every month."

"True, but I'm sure there's a reason Loki hasn't returned. You ever ask?" Pepper asked.

"Yes. Every time Thor comes back, I ask about him." Tony replied. "He always has an excuse. 'Loki's busy' 'Loki couldn't come this time' 'Loki was getting fitted for a dress'."

"Dress?"

Tony gave her a look that meant he was kidding. "But… you're right. I should tell her. Maybe when Point Break comes next time, Lithia can get him to confess why Lolo hasn't come back yet." He said, rubbing his brow.

"Good." Pepper smiled and walked over to Tony's side, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're really getting this father thing down."

Tony rolled his eyes but smiled. "Hey guys, we're back!" Lithia's sing-song voice called from the front door.

She and Greta entered and put down their shopping bags. At 19, both girls had really filled into their new found maturity. Lithia had graduated with the highest honors their high school could bestow and had decided to forgo college and just work for Tony's company. She was one of his top developers of cutting edge technology and had even developed bestselling devices that rivaled Tony's inventions. Greta had decided to become an interior designer for prisons and was currently attending school for it. Her and Steve's relationship had never really gone anywhere but neither denied their attraction to each other.

"How was the mall girls?" Tony asked, gearing up to talk with Lithia.

"Great!" Greta replied. "Wait 'til you see what we bought. Pepper, I think you're gonna love this skirt Lith practically forced me to buy."

"Ooo let me see." Pepper said, drawing Greta to the side.

"Lithia, can I talk with you?" Tony asked, gesturing to the balcony.

Lithia nodded and walked to the balcony. "What's up Dad?" she asked, hopping onto the railing.

Tony was quiet, trying to piece together how to tell her. "Dad…?" Lithia asked softly, concern laced in her voice.

"I have to tell you something but… but I don't want you to be hurt kiddo." Tony said softly.

"I'll be okay no matter what." Lithia said with a smile.

Tony nodded and inhaled. "Thor has come back." Tony said.

Lithia's smile dropped. "When?" she asked quickly.

"He's already gone. He'll be back next month." Tony replied.

"And…?" She started but trailed off. It hurt her to speak his name.

Tony shook his head. Lithia looked down and hopped down. She hugged Tony. "Thank you for telling me Dad. Can I see him next time he comes?" she asked.

"Of course kiddo." Tony said, hugging her back.

Lithia pulled back. "I'm … I'm gonna go for a run alright? I'll be back for dinner." She said, pulling back and heading in.

"Alright kiddo." Tony said, smiling lightly as she walked into her room.

Lithia changed, grabbed her jogging leash and took Tiny Hulk on a run. She relished the breeze flowing through her hair and the earth beneath her sneakers. She went to the graveyard and flopped down next to Molly's grave. This was one of the few places she found solace in silence and a brief freedom from Thanos' memories. Why had only Thor returned? Hadn't Loki promised he would come back for her? What was keeping him away? Lithia just stayed there for a few moments, contemplating those questions before jogging back.

_~On Asgard about 3 months ago~_

Loki was quietly sitting in his library, reading up on magic when a guard entered his rooms. "The Allfather wishes to speak with you my prince." He said with a bow.

Loki marked his book and set it on a side table. He rose and walked around the guard. Odin had been summoning him since their arrival from Midgard. Entering the throne room, he inclined his head in greeting. Odin sat on his throne, Frigga seated beside him and Thor at the base of the throne. Other council members were also gathered. This was no mere family gathering. Something was up. "Ah Loki." Odin said, rising. "It is a good day for Asgard."

Loki raised an eyebrow but waited for Odin to speak. "Our annual celebration is close at hand." Odin began. "Not only do we honor our ancestors, our harvest and our successes but we also welcome back a prodigal son." He smiled toward Loki. "We shall also celebrate a betrothal."

Both Thor and Loki were surprised. Neither had been spoken to about a marriage. "At the annual festival, I shall make the betrothal of the Valkyrie Lady Mist to my son Prince Loki official." Odin announced, a large smile on his face.

Loki's face was a mixture of shock and anger. The councilmen left with quiet murmurs on their lips. Only Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki remained. Thor could see that Loki's anger was bubbling under his silent, frozen exterior. "I understand that this is a shock to you—" Odin began but his words finally released the rage inside of Loki.

"A shock?! No Allfather, this is not a look of shock. This is a look of rage!" Loki shouted. "You knew I have Lady Lithia back on Midgard but you engage me to this Valkyrie all the same!"

"This has been arranged since the time of your birth." Odin replied. "How could I have allowed you to abandon this engagement for some mere mortal?"

"This being the same mortal that you entrusted defeating Thanos to!..." Loki said and a slight realization set in. "You did not expect her to survive did you?"

Odin remained silent.

"DID YOU?!" Loki shouted.

Again, Odin remained silent. Loki regarded the man he had once believed to be his father. "I will not marry the Valkyrie." Loki said and turned and walked out of the throne room.

Odin called for him to return but Loki ignored him. Instead he turned and shouted one of the few profanities he had heard Lithia shout, "Shut the fuck up!"

He summoned his belongings to his side, rendering them able to be carried easily by himself. He heard Thor's footsteps approaching from behind him. "Brother, I do not wish to hear Odin's argument from you." Loki said, heading toward the stables.

"I am not here to plead Father's case." Thor said, stepping in front of him. "He does not know the attachment you hold with Lithia and I do not believe he ever will. As such, I am going to help you reunite with Lady Lithia."

Loki was skeptical. "Why would you help me?" he asked, ducking into a horse's stall.

"Because I have seen the influence Lady Lithia has had on you Brother." Thor explained. "I will not lose you again to the darkness you were once in."

Loki nodded as he tacked up his horse. A loud commotion alerted him to one of the end stalls. Large as life and full of fire, Sleipnir burst from his gilded stall and trotted up to Thor. "It appears we do not journey alone." Thor said, mounting his horse.

Loki looked at Sleipnir and mounted his horse. Quickly, the three galloped to the Bifrost. Reaching the golden portal, Loki pulled his horse up short. "Brother, I cannot allow you to walk this path with me." He said, dismounting and approaching Sleipnir. "I have always been the prodigal son. You must keep your place in Odin's eye. If nothing else, when I return, I shall need a friend."

Thor nodded and held Loki's horse while the god and Sleipnir entered the Bifrost. "To Midgard then?" Heimdall asked, his unblinking eyes resting on Loki and Sleipnir.

"To Midgard." Loki said as he and Sleipnir stepped toward the portal.

Heimdall opened the portal, pulling Loki and Sleipnir into Midgard. "Good luck." He muttered, closing the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Conversing with Thor

Seven Devils – Florence + The Machine

_~Present: Midgard~_

Lithia had to refrain from falling into herself after accepting that everything Loki had promised was a lie. She kept up an appearance that she was fine but, in the dark confines of her room, sleep never graced her. She would catch a few hours of restless slumber only to bolt awake in a cold sweat. This had gone on for so long but now, the added stress and anguish of knowing she had given her heart to a man who had never been true with her made even those fleeting hours of sleep diminish to nothing. Lithia had no idea how she didn't fall down unconscious from lack of sleep.

Finally though, Tony announced that Thor had returned. Dressing in plain blue jeans and a dark red shirt, Lithia and Tony drove to the helicarrier. The drive was short and silent. Tony could see the emotionless on Lithia's face as he dove. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but he knew, eventually, she would start talking.

They were met by Agent Hill and escorted in. Hill led them to the meeting room where Steve, Hawkeye, Romanoff and Bruce were conversing. "Guys." Tony greeted.

"Ah Man of Iron, it is good to see you again my friend." Thor greeted Tony with a strong handshake.

"Hi Thor." Lithia said soft, serious voice.

"Oh shit." Thor muttered before smiling happily, if not strained, at Lithia. "Lady Lithia. An honor it is to be in your presence once more." He said, reaching for her hand to bring it to his lips.

"How've you been?" she asked, her voice cold.

"Oh I am all the better to be back among my Midgardian friends." Thor replied nervously.

"Whatcha been up to?" Lithia asked.

"Uh… well… I've been… attending court and uh… other things…" Thor replied, his mind grasping for excuses.

"Nice, very nice." Lithia said. "So how's Loki?" she asked quickly.

Thor's stomach sank. He had figured that was the true reason she had come with Tony. The truth lay right on his tongue yet he could not speak it. He was silent for too long in Lithia's opinion. Her eyes darkened to black and she stepped toward Thor.

"What happened to him Thor?" Lithia asked, her voice dropping an octave.

Thor remained silent. Her rage boiled over and she lunged at him. Her hand wrapped around his throat, lifted him off the floor and pressed him into the wall. Steve moved to help Thor but Tony held him off. "Thor can take care of himself. Besides, who doesn't want answers?" Tony asked quietly.

Steve relented and left Thor to fend for himself.

"Tell me!" Lithia screamed after Thor had yet to speak, her pupils starting to glow an eerie violet blue.

"The Allfather announced that Loki was to be married." Thor said quickly, fear rising as her grip tightened.

Lithia froze.

"But he still harbors feelings for you so he fled from Asgard." Thor continued.

"Where did he go?" Lithia hissed, fighting to keep her emotions in check.

Thor hesitated again. "Thor!" she shouted.

"Midgard." He said. "Loki came to Midgard."

Lithia's hold released as she staggered back. "He's been here… this whole time he's been here…" she muttered, her mind slowly caving in.

"Lady Lithia…" Thor said softly, seeing the blackness quickly leave her eyes, returning their pleasant hazel color.

She was numb. She shook her head. "Daddy… Daddy take me home…" she said, turning to Tony. "Please take me home now Daddy…"

Instantly, Tony placed an arm around her shoulders and guided her toward the door. She had called him 'daddy' not 'dad' or 'Tony'. Fatherly protection swelled inside of Tony. "Lithia—" Thor tried but Tony turned sharp.

"We are going home _now_." Tony snapped before they left the helicarrier.

Tony started driving while Lithia stared blankly out to window. "You alright kiddo?" he asked hesitantly.

It was a moment before Lithia answered, her voice barely above a whisper, "No… I'm not alright…"

Tony understood and let silence consume the car. Arriving back home, Lithia quickly got out of the car and rushed into her room. She didn't stop to talk with Greta or Pepper, both of which greeted her. Tony entered slowly after her, his face worried and serious.

"What happened?" Pepper asked.

"As it turns out, Loki was engaged." Tony started.

"Where are the Yellow Pages?" Greta asked, getting up and walking to the phone. "I need to look up farm equipment for a cattle prod, or no! A castrator would be much better."

"Wait, there is more." Tony said, holding up a finger. "He refused to go through with it so he ran away from Asgard to here."

"When did he leave?" Pepper asked.

"About 3 months ago." Tony explained. "Apparently, he found out about the engagement quite shortly after arriving back on Asgard."

"So… Can I still get the cattle prod?" Greta asked, a pleading smile on her face.

"Be my guest." Tony said with a dark chuckle. "Like there will be any left of him after I'm done with him should he decided to show himself."

"I'm gonna go check on her." Pepper said, leaving the two to plot schemes of revenge to enact on Loki.

Pepper slipped out of her shoes and padded toward the closed door. Rapping lightly on it, she cracked it open a sliver. A gentle glow from a single candle cast strange, swirling shadows on the walls. Lithia was sitting on the center of her bed, her legs drawn up to her chest and chin resting on her knees. Her eyes were red-rimmed but dry as she started out the large window.

"Hey honey, need a shoulder?" Pepper offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Lithia nodded slightly and Pepper entered the room. She joined Lithia on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tipping Lithia into her shoulder. They were silent for moment before Lithia's broken, quiet, hurt voice asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did nothing wrong," Pepper said. She gave Lithia's arm a rub before continuing. "Mortal or immortal, men are always gonna be clueless idiots. However, no matter how stupid the act, it's our job to make them realize it and forgive them. Though making them sweat a little along the way helps, and it never hurts to make them grovel." She chuckled.

Lithia shook her head. "Why didn't he come back though?" she asked. "He said he would…"

Pepper side, gently tightening her grip and laying her cheek on top of Lithia's head. "I don't know," she whispered. "The only one who can answer that is Loki."

"Is it wrong for me to still want him to come back?" Lithia asked. "To not be mad at him at all?"

Pepper was quiet for a moment before she replied. "Honestly, I could answer that question a hundred different ways, but in the end, the only answer that matters is yours. So, what do you think?" She waited while Lithia thought it over.

Lithia was quiet as she considered. "Because…" she started but hesitated. "Because I love him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ On My Lonely Mind

Here Without You – 3 Doors Down

Loki walked casually into a cozy café and ordered a drink. Taking the warm paper cup, he sat and placed it on a small table. He had been on Earth for three months now and had blended quite well into human society. He had used his magic to convince an apartment owner to lease him a room for free and had also conjured up funds that kept replenishing themselves. For Sleipnir, the great stallion was hidden under the guise as a retired carriage horse and had made a home with a field of sheep. Thankfully, the stallion was in tune with Loki so, should he be needed, Sleipnir would hear Loki's whistle.

Opening an old book he had brought for Asgard with him, Loki settled into reading. Faint music played softly over the speakers of the café while news played muted on the single screen behind the counter. "Hey, turn it up." A man asked, gesturing to the screen.

"In other news, millionaire Tony Stark announced today that his adoptive daughter, Lithia Embry," Loki's eyes flew from the pages of his book to the screen. "will be heading the development and application of the new green energy project Stark Industries have been promoting. Lithia Embry, 19, was present at the press conference when Mr. Stark announced this change."

The news reporter was replaced by an image of Lithia at a podium addressing a horde of reporters. "I know it's a bit of a change but both Tony and I feel confident that this project will succeed." Lithia said, a smile on her face.

Loki's eyes were glued to her face. She looked well and generally happy to the eye that had never met her in person. The makeup was a tad heavy around her eyes and the smile seemed forced. Loki's heart strained when his eyes landed on her eyes. The once vibrant, deep, haunted hazel eyes were lacking everything. They had become so flat and empty save the caverns of haunted sorrow in their depths. "We will be keeping tabs on Ms. Embry and how the project is proceeding." The reporter finished before starting on another story.

Loki turned back to face his table. He slowly drank his coffee before sending his mind out to Lithia's. Though she was in California and he was in Manhatten, he found it easy to connect with her mind. Maintaining that connection, however, proved to be the challenge. Her mind had always seemed like a barren desert with prowling wolves of horrors and glimmering oasises of memories. Now, he stood face to face with a high stone wall. The stones were large and Loki could hear the paws of the wolves on the other side. Lithia had blocked Loki out.

He rested his head against the stone. "She will forgive you, you know." A soft voice said nearby.

Loki turned and saw a shimmering light. "And you are?" he asked.

The light giggled. "I am Jenna, the voice producer Mr. Stark made for Lithia before she decided to use her voice. She still keeps me to better connect with Jarvis seeing as how he is technically my father." Jenna replied.

Loki cocked an eyebrow but accepted the light's answer. "The wolves sound bigger." He said, sitting down, his back pressed to the wall.

"They are and much more dangerous." Jenna replied, floating closer to Loki. "With the addition to Thanos' memories, they got bigger and more numerous. Lithia hasn't slept in some time; not peacefully that is. They tear her peace apart and make her live some things no person should have ever had to go through."

"And I was never there for her…" Loki muttered.

"No, no you weren't." Jenna said. "Your horned serpent left when you returned to Asgard and Lithia held onto the hope that you would send it again."

Loki leaned his head into his hands. "She knew you would someday seek her out through your link." Jenna said softly. "So she asked me to give you a message when you did finally come."

Loki looked up to the light and nodded. The light shimmered and took the form of Lithia. Loki stood instantly as the figure began speaking. "Loki, you're in my mind now. So, you've seen the wall I've built. I only did this recently to keep you out…" she paused. "I'm… I'm not mad at you Loki. How could I be? But… I am severely disappointed. I've been lied to so many times that I used to be numb to it. But with Tony, Pepper, and everyone being honest to me I guess I forgot what it's like to be lied to. Maybe that's why I actually believed that you cared for me and would come back for me. But what was I expecting from the God of Mischeif and Lies? The truth? A little honesty?... I don't even know anymore. Yet… I'm not mad at you. I just want to be wrong. That you will come back for me… So come get me and make me take this wall down… I kinda need my hero."

The figure morphed back into the light and said, "Message end."

Loki stared down in disbelief. He lost his focus and was catapulted back into his mind and to Manhattan. His breath was fast and he had a hard time keeping his emotions under control. He really had lied to her. Grabbing his book and his now lukewarm coffee, Loki quickly left the café to teleport to his apartment. Incinerating the coffee and sending his book away, Loki leaned his head into a wall and pounded his fist into it.

What had he done?

XXXX

Tony had decided to give Lithia the responsibility of the green energy project to occupy her mind. She seemed to be fine but her lack of sleep had finally started to show. Thinking her mind was dwelling on Loki's absence, Tony had given the project to her. However, the board of directors were very reluctant to let some girl take over that large of a project willingly. "Lithia is perfectly capable of handling this project." Tony defended her.

"She has just graduated high school Mr. Stark." One countered.

"Top of her class." Tony stated. "Besides, I have faith in her."

"While your faith carries a lot with this company, we cannot rely on faith alone. We must see some hard evidence of her skills." One said.

"Do you have any evidence Mr. Stark?"

Tony thought a moment before relenting. "Come by the shop tonight."

XXXX

Lithia was down in the shop, D-Lux hoisted above her in chains. She had welder goggles on and her hair tucked under a vivid purple bandana. A think welder apron protected her body and a pair of thin gloves covered her hands. An old tool kit sat on a bench next to faithful lab assistant Tiny Hulk. The small dog also had a small pair of goggles and a purpled bandana over his ears. He was wagging his tail slowly as the sparks flew from Lithia's welding flame.

"Lithia, Mr. Stark and company approaches." Jenna's soft voice chimed in over the sound of her welding.

Snapping the flame off, Lithia straightened and removed her goggles. Resting them on her hairline, she straightened a few things before summoning her aluminum water bottle. Taking a swig, she heard Tony's ecstatic voice drawing closer. "I told you she would be down here. Always working that girl is."

"Ah Lithia." Tony said, as the doors opened and he entered, flanked by his board members.

Lithia nodded, a hard eye on the board members. Without moving her eyes, she caught Tiny Hulk before he could leap off barking at the board members. "What are the suits doing here?" she asked, taking another swig of her water.

"They don't trust me on making you head of the green energy project." Tony said, making Lithia laugh.

"Understandable. You don't have the best track record of trustworthy choices." She said. "Lemme guess, they want to check out my skills before backing your play?"

"Spot on Ms. Embry." A board member said.

"The name's Lithia." She snapped slightly. "And if you want to check out my skills…" she pressed a few buttons and a wall rose up from the floor. "Check it out, I got shit to do. Jenna, run security footage Alpha-Lithia-Gamma-TH."

The lights dimmed and a video montage started while Lithia wheeled D-Lux off to the side and continued working on the suit. The board members and Tony watched as the security footage showing Lithia working on Tony's unfinished formula, her working on D-Lux and her making a few enhancements on some smaller tech devices such as Pepper's phone or Greta's laptop. The montage ended quietly but the watchers were startled when Lithia's yelling voice cut through the quiet. "Finally done!" she shouted happily.

"Done with what?" a member asked but Lithia quickly placed a large white sheet over D-Lux.

"Non-ya business." She said. "So, proof provided?"

The members murmured among themselves before one spoke. "I believe that there is promise here. We approve."

Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. show the members out before being glomped by Lithia. "O.K. what's up?" he asked, chuckling a bit.

"It isn't completely finished yet but D-Lux is almost ready for a test run." She said happily.

"Awesome kid!" Tony cheered with her.

"I'm gonna clean up before dinner." She said, jogging off, her small dog lopping at her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Seeing You Everywhere

Never Let Me Go – Florence + The Machine

Surprisingly, the green energy project went quickly and efficiently. Lithia worked round the clock, often doing entire sections of the project within a few days while others working within those sections predicted many weeks. She still insisted that they be kept on, thus making the other sections rather crowded but quickly finishing these sections. What had been predicted to take many years before any progress would be viable only took about 5 months. With the project nearly complete, Lithia petitioned the company to give everyone a month off. "Years were predicted to get this done. Might as well drag it out to at least 6 months." She offered. "Besides, these people have worked their tails off to try and keep up with me. They deserve a break."

The board agreed but also decided to have Lithia give a press conference to explain how the project was going. Once again, her favorite Norse god was watching when she appeared, quickly hushing the press. "I have some things I must cover, so please, hold all questions until the end." She said firmly.

"Now, the green energy project is developing much quicker than anyone could have anticipated. Preliminary designs are functioning well in simulations and we are ready to make some models for further testing. As a result of this quick progress, I have decided to give everyone involved on this project a month off before starting work on the models." She paused, taking a moment, slightly toying with the press.

"I'll take a few questions at this time." She said and the room erupted with noise.

She pointed to an older gentleman from a local California newspaper. "Will you employees be paid for this time off?" he asked, slightly amazed that she called him first.

"Yes they will." Lithia replied before noise bombarded her again and she pointed to another reporter.

"Will Stark Industries be hiring new positions to make up for the slack of this time off?"

"That has already been covered." She replied. Again the noise.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tony. She moved to the side and Tony addressed the press, answering more questions. Tilting her head, Lithia blocked the sound of the press out so that everything was muffled. She observed the press when, suddenly, everything froze.

Only an instant passed between the freeze and Lithia hitting the ground. What happened in that instant made her heart race, eyes water, and mind hope. In the back of the crowd, the only person moving was him. His hair was black as she remembered and his eyes were that same emerald green that made her heart melt. Her stomach dropped when their eyes met and he smiled. The instant passed, the noise and the movement rocking her senses, making her loose her balance and collapse.

Her head was spinning and she fought off nausea and vertigo to bolt her head up, her eyes desperately seeking those eyes and that smile. "Lithia!" she heard Tony's concerned voice, making her slowly swivel her head toward him. "You okay kiddo? 

Lithia looked back into the crowd before answering, "Yea…. Yea I think I'm fine… I guess I missed breakfast and got lightheaded or something… I'll be fine…" she said as Tony helped her up.

One of the board members came up to the podium and said, "That'll be all for the day." And security guards started ushering the press out of the room.

A chair was brought over and Lithia sat down, still feeling light headed. Tony barked a few orders before kneeling down in front of Lithia. "You're looking really pale Lithia." He said.

"I'm alright… really, I am." Lithia insisted, hardly believing her own words. "I just need some food."

A plate of food was brought and she ate it sparingly. It was clear that Tony was concerned but knew better than to press Lithia for answers right then. He would wait a while before asking more questions. With the press conference over, Tony decided to take Lithia out for frozen yogurt.

Usually, Tony and Lithia had the same taste in frozen treats, however, this time, Tony went the crazy route while Lithia got plain chocolate with sprinkles. "Okay, what's eating you kid?" he asked.

Lithia gave a slightly exasperated laugh. "Seriously Dad, I'm alright." She said, eating her treat.

Later that day, Lithia felt the need to clear her head. Changing into her jogging attire, she snatched up Tiny Hulk's leash and clipped him up. Deciding to take the long route, Lithia set off, her iPod playing upbeat and energizing music as she jogged. Tiny Hulk bounced at her side for a few strides before settling into his jogging gait. The road stretched out before them and all too soon, the familiar headstones of the cemetery made Lithia slow.

A figure, standing near a grave caught her eye. He was dressed in a long dark green coat and had a fancy looking hat on. Again, like the worlds froze and time slowed, the figure turned and Lithia was met with those eyes and that smile. And, once again, when everything came rushing back at her, she fell down, skinning her knee. Hissing in pain, Lithia sat down to examine her bleeding wound. Tiny Hulk whimpered near her, making Lithia look at her dog. "I'm alright TH." She said, rubbing his ears.

But, like Tony, the dog didn't seem to believe his master. Looking slowly around the graveyard, Lithia shook her head slightly. She must just be having an off day. Getting up again, Lithia and Tiny Hulk set off.

A quick green cloud appeared only to be replaced by a darkly clad figure. Loki watched her jog away from him. He knew she had seen him twice. Why did she not reach out for him or call his name? Slightly shaking his head, he disappeared in a cloud of green before following her like a shadow.

Lithia jogged on, ignoring her straining muscles, the trickle of blood running down her leg, and her still unsettled stomach. Farther and farther she jogged. Soon, she came upon stretch of green grass. Overcome by exhaustion, she rolled to a stop, breathing heavily on the grass. Tiny Hulk was also out of breath and lay near Lithia's side. A few moments later, once her breath had returned and her muscles stopped screaming at her for making them work so much, she roused herself and started walking.

It was beginning to get dark out, and she figured that her parents would worry if she wasn't home soon. With so many things swirling around in her mind, she didn't pay attention to where she was walking. She had taken this road so many times she could walk it blindfolded and backwards on her hands and knees. Her mind was heavily concentrated on trying to understand what was happening to her. Twice now she had seen an image of Loki, and twice he vanished before she could reach out to him, causing her to injure herself when her mind caught up with her body. What was happening to her? Why did her mind insist on tormenting her with these illusions? But, what if they were real, and… for some reason… Loki was tormenting her?

Lithia shook her head. No! Loki would never hurt her like that. But something was off.

Suddenly Lithia stopped. She felt herself being watched and turned to see someone standing in the middle of the road. Her heart skipped a beat as, for the third time that day, everything stood still. Emerald eyes shining in the fading sunlight locked with hazel orbs that were beginning to tear. Lithia could feel her knees buckle as the figure flashed that smile at her, only this time she caught herself and began to step toward him. She reached out to him, hoping that this time if she fell, he would be close enough to catch her in his arms. Then, his smiled vanished and he seemed to be terrified, but Lithia could not hear the words coming from his mouth. All she heard was the faint sound of Tiny Hulk barking madly and the sound of a horn before a powerful force mashed into her front, propelling her body backwards on the hard cement road.

Lithia gasped as the wind was knocked from her lungs, and she was sure several bones were cracked. When she opened her eyes all she could see was someone approaching from the cab of a large truck. It got closer and was calling out to her, but Lithia could not hear him.

He was gone, just like before. As her eyes closed, the last thought she had before the darkness consumed her was, _Why do you stay away?_

XXXX

Darkness slowly crept from Lithia's mind and fuzzy light replaced the darkness. She remained silent, fighting off the urge to groan loudly as her pain receptors and nerves turned on, flooding her with hurt sensations. Slowly, her eyes scanned the room. Tony and Pepper were in chairs, sleeping at odd angles but worry clear on their faces, even in sleep. Out the hospital door, two guards could barely be seen from the tiny window. She felt a weight on her chest and looked down to see a curled Tiny Hulk, sleeping as well. Letting her eyes return to the ceiling, her mind swirled on her last thought.

Quietly, as if to not make a sound at all, she whispered into the air, "Why do you stay away?..." she paused, her lungs hurting with each syllable. "Don't you know I need you?..."

Silence circled her. A sound, so faint she thought her ears were deceiving her, made her gasp and bolt upright. "_Why don't you look for me?_"

"Loki!" she cried, rousing everyone in the room as well as the guards outside.

"Take it easy!" Tony said, rushing to her side as she frantically dug at the needle in her arm.

Her mind was being pulled in different ways. Sounds or people yelling, blaring sirens and her own racing heart were making her panic. Age old memories of abuse and neglect and hospital stays made her frantic. Finally, like a volcano, she burst. Throwing her head into her hands she screamed, everything around her flying away, things exploding and silence echoing.

Tony had grabbed Pepper just in time, shielding her from the onslaught. They were propelled into the nearest wall by an invisible force. The guards, nurses and medical instruments were also blasted back as Lithia continued screaming. Within that chaos, Tony saw Nick Fury in the doorway. Quicker than a hiccup, he had drawn a gun and aimed it at Lithia. Before Tony could speak, Fury had fired. Lithia stopped screaming when the projectile hit her. Slowly her head raised and looked at Fury. The director actually shivered at her pitch black, soulless eyes glaring at him. Then, she fell backward, unconscious once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ Gone Forever?

Lost In Darkness – Escape the Fate

"Secure her!" Fury barked as agents poured into the hospital room.

Ton righted Pepper before approaching the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "Fury, what's going on?!" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"We don't know." Fury replied as the agents carried Lithia from the hospital. "Our sensors detected a spike in energy here that had a very similar signature of the Teseract."

Pepper spoke quickly, "What are you saying Director?"

"Somehow, Lithia has developed an energy signature that matches the Teseract close enough for their sensors to get them confused." Tony said.

"Where are you taking her?" Pepper asked, racing after the agents.

"Until we can figure out this anomaly, we'll be taking Ms. Embry to the helicarrier for safety and study." Fury replied.

"Study?! She's our daughter, not a lab rat! You can't just take her!" Pepper shrieked. She would have lunged at Fury, but Tony's strong grip held her back.

"You aren't taking her without either of us!" Tony yelled. "She is our daughter first and foremost Fury. I'll not have her 'studied' without me there to make sure she is really alright."

Faced with enraged parents, Fury relented. "Pepper, you better get Tiny and Greta and bring them after." Tony said, earning a nod from the red head.

She kissed him quickly. "Keep our baby safe Tony." She said quietly before rushing off, scooping Tiny Hulk up in the process.

Tony followed, keeping as close as he could to Lithia. She was still unconscious. They reached the helicarrier rather quickly and Lithia was transported to the cell that was designed for the Hulk. "You're putting her in there?!" Tony asked.

"Based on what I saw in the hospital, it'll be safer for everyone if she's in there." Fury replied before entering a code and securing the cell once his agents were clear. "The serum should wear off in a few moments Stark. Let's see which Lithia we get when she wakes up…"

The minutes passed with silence until Lithia's eyes flew open. The whole ship shook as she sat up. Her hair was floating around her as if she were under water. Her eyes were still that soulless black as she looked through the glass at Fury and Tony. She tilted her head to the side, prompting Tony to speak. "Lithia, are you alright?"

A wicked smile slayed its way across her face and she stood. "I've never been better Dad." She said, chuckling a bit. "I finally understand something…"

"What's that?" Fury asked, making her smile falter a bit.

"I finally understand why I've been struggling with myself." She said, pressing a hand over her heart. "I've embraced my powers and have unlocked my full potential."

The ship rocked again. "Shall I show you?" Lithia asked, she smile growing darker.

"If you so much as even crack that glass, this cell will drop you." Fury warned, earning a sinister laugh from Lithia.

"I've already been hit by a truck." She laughed. "Check your scans Fury. You'll see I will be perfectly able to withstand a short tumble in a box."

"Lithia, what's happened to you kiddo?" Tony asked, worried.

Lithia turned her head and smiled at Tony. "Oh I'm perfectly alright Dad." She said, chuckling a bit. "I'm just being myself." She burst out laughing, the cell shaking with her laugh.

Fury signaled everyone out, pulling even Tony along with them. "Agent Hill, I think it's time we assembled the Avengers again." Fury instructed the agent.

"I'll contact Barton and Romanoff and have them track down Rodgers and Banner sir." Hill said before rushing off to carry out her work.

Another agent escorted Pepper and Greta to Fury and Tony. "Tony, what's going on?" Pepper asked, taking his hand.

"Something's not right with Lithia." Tony replied.

Taking a look over Tony's shoulder, Greta cringed when she saw her friend. "No shit, Iron Pops," she said, unable to take her eyes from the scene. "What the hell happened to my girlie?! She looks like something out of a Creepypasta. Screw the Avengers. Someone call the Exorcist."

"I highly doubt that an exorcist will be of any help to her." Fury said, giving Greta a rather hard look with his eye. "She's secure for now at least."

"I'm going to talk to her." Pepper said, pushing passed Fury and Tony to stride toward the cell, Greta on her heels.

"Ah, hello Mom." Lithia said, clasping her hands together.

"Lithia, honey? H-How are you feeling?" Pepper asked cautiously.

"Like I told Dad and Fury, I've never felt better!" she said, spinning once. "I've finally embraced everything I have been given."

"Looks like you might of bit of more than you can chew," Greta cut in, standing beside Pepper. "Lith, think you could turn down the volume? I know being hit by a truck ain't the best way to end a day, but this is serious overkill. Hell, you even have old ain't-no-crazy-shit-can-scare-me Fury shaking in his boots."

Lithia's smile faltered a little bit. "Oh Greta… my dearest Greta, you will _never_ understand what I am experiencing." Her smile was completely gone by the end. "No one does!" the ship shook roughly again.

Greta had been slowly backing her way towards Tony and Fury, tugging Pepper along with her, when the comment made her stop. She paused and looked at Lithia as if she had also grown a second head. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to Lithia?" she demanded. "My best friend doesn't have pity parties. Her allusive egomaniac of a boyfriend, yes, but not Lithia."

Lithia paused, her hair fell to normal, her eyes reverted back to hazel and her whole aura changed from intimidating and powerful to scared and helpless. "H-how did I get here?" she asked, looking around the fear evident in her tone.

"Lithia!" Pepper rushed to the side of the cell and attempted to override the controls.

"Wha-Pepper get back!" Lithia screamed as a pulse of energy radiated from her.

Tony managed to get to Pepper before the energy could reach her and pulled her to safety. The scared Lithia was gone and the powerful one was back. "You made me miss you bastard!" she screamed as Fury pushed everyone out of the room before more attacks could happen again.

Smashing a button, Lithia's cell flooded with a knock out gas, blocking the girl from view. "What the hell is happening to Lithia?!" Tony yelled, holding Pepper close to him.

"I take it that things aren't going very well." Steve said, having been located easily and escorted to the helicarrier. He was joined by Barton, Romanoff and Bruce. Greta rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, prompting the man to return the hug.

"Lithia's possessed by some intergalactic demon, and she's on a major power trip!" Greta cried, though most of it was muffled by Steve's shirt.

"I uh don't speak muffled speech Doll… but I'm sure it's not that bad." Steve quietly reassured the female clinging to him as he gently wrapped his arms around her frame.

"It appears I have come at the proper time." A deep voice said as Thor stepped toward the monitor.

"This looks an awful lot like Loki's madness." Fury noted.

"No." Thor said firmly. "Lady Lithia is the one thing Loki could never harm… Thanos however, would use her to any advantage."

"I thought Lithia killed Thanos…" Greta said.

"Indeed she did." Thor said. "However, death does not mean that Lithia is beyond Thanos' reach. He has always been a powerful being and continues to be powerful even after death."

"So, what's going to happen to her?" Pepper asked, fearing the answer.

"I fear I do not know that Lady Pepper." Thor replied softly. "Nothing is certain… we may never get the Lady Lithia we all know and love back again…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ Break

Break – Three Days Grace

Night fell over the helicarrier. Everyone had been ordered to sleep and only one person remained awake. Bruce had never been able to sleep well and had resigned to keep an eye on the still unconscious Lithia. He was worried about her. He didn't know her very well but she seemed to have a good heart and had instantly liked him, even after meeting The Other Guy. He was working on some formulas when static on a monitor caught his eye. Sitting up and typing some things, he watched as each camera focused on Lithia's cell blinked out and turned into static. "That's not good." He said, moving off to rouse the other Avengers.

Loki materialized in the cell once all the cameras were successfully turned off. He slowly circled the cell, his fingers hovering over the walls. "I've been waiting for you." Lithia soft voice said from within the cell and she sat up.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the blank eyes and floating hair. "Thanos…" he hissed, making Lithia chuckle.

"This seems familiar…" Lithia said hopping up. "Let me think… what did you say to me?... 'You are rather pleasing on the eyes. Why have you come?'" She chuckled darkly. "Did I get it right?"

"Let her go Thanos." Loki insisted. "Your quarrel is with me."

"Oh no Loki." Lithia chuckled. "Thanos isn't in control of me. I am." She insisted. "I am finally embracing everything I have been given!"

Loki gazed at the mortal in his heart, hardly believing his eyes. "Lithia…" she paused. "Come back to me."

He heard her cry echo around him. "_Loki!_"

"Come back to me!" he yelled, blasting the cell with his spear, shattering the glass walls.

"Finally!" Lithia laughed, launching at the god, taking the shattered glass and forming a sword.

The glass sword clashed with Loki's spear, prompting him to defend himself from Lithia. Sword and spear clashed as each of them defended themselves and attacked in turn. Lithia seemed to be out for blood while Loki just wanted to keep her safe. Lithia spun, her glass blade dragging across Loki's cheek, making the god stumble backward. Using his lack of balance, Lithia kicked him hard in the chest. However, Loki was able to grab her ankle and pulled her down with him, making her hit her head on the floor. Scrambling up again, they faced off again, though Lithia's rage had made her even more aggressive. Roaring loudly, Lithia jumped into the air with her sword over her head and slashed at Loki. Loki braced his spear against the blow, shattering the blade. A shard cut into Lithia's skin, causing her to bleed.

"Save me!"

"How?" Loki asked frantically.

"Remind me of who I am."

With her defenses down, Loki began speaking to Lithia. "Lithia… my dearest Lithia. I have missed you."

"Why didn't you come for me?"

"I thought you would be happier without me." Loki confessed. "I had brought nothing but pain to you since we happened to meet. Even now, I have made you bleed."

"I'll never be happy without you."

"I can see that now." Loki said. "You must know that I could never be whole without you as well."

"Save me… please." for a fleeting moment, her eyes flashed back to their proper hazel color.

"My pleasure." Loki strode forward, grabbed Lithia by the waist and smashed his lips against hers.

She resisted but slowly melted into the kiss, her hands slowly coming up to tangle in his hair and pressed her body against him. His hands pressed her even closer while her blunt fingers dug into his scalp. The kiss itself was soft and heartfelt, their needs and missing each other poured through their lips into the other. Their souls intermingled through the kiss, becoming more entangled than before. Their breaths exchanged within their lungs, changing each time their lips undulated against each other. Need for air not already shared between them made them part mere inches, Lithia's chapped lips sticking slightly to Loki's as they parted.

"Are you back?" Loki breathily asked, daring to ask.

Lithia's eyes opened slowly. Though they were hazel, they were a few shades darker than before. Somehow, she had successfully mingled Thanos' darkness within her with the light of her own self. "Only if you stay with me this time." She replied, voice hoarse

"Only death shall be able to rip me from you." Loki said, a soft smile on his face. "Lithia, I—"

Suddenly, he was ripped away from her and thrown back against the ship's wall. "Hulk no like Puny God being close to Little Metal!" Hulk said, placing his bulk between Lithia and the now embedded Loki.

"Hulk!" Lithia said, skirting around the green giant to help Loki out.

"How the hell did you get out?" Fury's loud voice sounding over the cargo hold.

"I broke her out." Loki said, leaning on Lithia as she kept herself between him and the Hulk. "She's alright now."

Fury cast a disbelieving look at the pair, the grip on his gun not wavering. From the back of the crowd of Avengers, Pepper and Greta stood near to each other, Tiny Hulk whimpering between their legs. Seeing an opening, the brave little dog bolted toward his mistress, yipping worriedly and happily as he bounced to Lithia's feet. Loki balanced himself as Lithia crouched down to stroke the wriggling dog. "Hey ya Hulky. Miss me boy?" she asked softly as the dog leapt onto her knees to lick her face.

Pepper pushed through the Avengers to get a better look at her daughter. It seemed like lack of sleep and added stress of fighting off her forced inner darkness had finally caught up with her. Her hair was limp and her whole body looked tired. She looked up into Pepper's eyes and the woman saw the girl that she and Tony had taken into their home back once more. "Lithia, we were so worried…" she said, rushing toward Lithia.

The young woman straightened and embraced the woman she had come to consider her mother. "I'm alright now Mom." Lithia said, hugging Pepper tightly. "I'm sorry… for before… I couldn't control it and—"

"Honey, don't you dare apologize," Pepper gently scolded. "Everyone knows this wasn't your fault. We're all just glad you're okay now."

Lithia smiled before looking over at Tony. "Hey Dad." She said softly.

Silently, well as silent as one could be when in an Iron Man suit, he approached the hugging ladies and joined in the hug. Bypassing the embracing family, Thor stepped toward his brother. "Welcome back Brother." Thor clapped Loki on the back, making the slender god stumble forward slightly.

"Indeed." Loki replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"Why did you choose to come back now?" Thor asked quietly.

"I had a feeling." Loki replied, a soft smile on his lips when Lithia looked over Tony and Pepper's shoulders to look at him.

"What? You?!" Everyone turned to see Greta, standing in a Captain America blue ringer T-Shirt with red cotton sleep shorts. Her hair was a mess from having been woken up, but her eyes, free of her thick glasses, were trained on Loki as a deep scowl overtook her face. Without a word, she strolled over and socked Loki in the jaw with a hard right hook. He stumbled backwards as a large red mark formed on his face.

"Haven't you done enough damage, asshole!" Greta demanded, uncaring she had an audience. "You better have a damn good reason for not coming back, liked you _promised_ Lithia. So help me, I'll—"

"Gretal Angalina Cathrow!" Lithia shouted, making the enraged young woman whirl to face her friend. 

"I thought I told you to not call me that!" Greta said, turning her rage away from Loki to the young woman.

"And I thought I told you not to hit Loki." Lithia shot back, leaving Pepper and Tony's arms to pace toward her best friend, her hands on her hips.

An epic stare off occurred between the enraged chocolate haired girl and the calm light chestnut haired one. Slowly, soft smirks crossed their faces. "Good ta have ya back Lith."

"Good to be back Greta." Lithia replied, hugging her friend.

"Angalina is your middle name?" Tony asked, snickering a bit under a hand. Even Steve had a quirky smile on his face.

"Shut it, he who shares the name of the fairy princess!" Greta hissed.

Tony looked like a beaten puppy. "I think it's a pretty name." Steve said softly.

"Yeah, well, you didn't grow up with kids yelling 'Angelina Ballerina' every time you walked by," she grumbled. "I swear, I liked it until people kept comparing me to a friggin' mouse in a tutu."

Steve gulped and crossed the room to pull Greta into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You wanna go track them down and beat them up with my shield?" He asked, partly kidding.

"Yes please." Greta said, matching his kidding tone.

"Okay, we'll go out tomorrow." Steve said, keeping an arm around her shoulders.

Lithia yawned loudly. "I'm tired…" she muttered and instantly, Tony and Loki were at her sides.

They locked eyes over Lithia's head and literal electricity passed between the glares. "I think it's time for bed then." Pepper said, grabbing Lithia's wrist gently and pulling her away from the bristling males.

"Amen to that," Greta commented with a yawn. "It's late, there's been emotional drama. I'd say that's enough excitement for one day."

"We better get you to bed to Doll." Steve said softly.

"Not gonna argue with you, Soldier." Greta murmured in reply.

"Coming Bruce?" Lithia called and the scientist shouted that he would be right after them… once he found his pants.

The Avengers disbanded, Pepper guiding Lithia to her and Tony's room and Steve walking Greta back to her's. Loki was to bunk with Thor and soon, sleep claimed everyone.

Desert stretched before her. Dark and desolate. Off in the distance, a single glowing light beckoned Lithia. However, between her and this light was the desert of her mind and the keepers of her memories. And their teeth were sparkling as they snarled at her.

Loki stood on the outside of the wall, a large hammer in his hand. He didn't know how he had been pulled into Lithia's mind but she had given him the means to break her wall. He raised his hammer and brought it down on the stones.

What the wolves weren't expecting was a more confident Lithia. Finally able to confront these super charges demons of her mind, she smirked. Makin a fist, she ran toward one. The wolves tilted their heads before meeting her charge. Morphing into one giant wolf, the advancing parties met in a clash of power and will.

At the same time, Loki finally smashed the wall into nothing, leaving nothing but rubble that melted into the desert ground. Looking over the vast darkness, he saw Lithia standing in the distance, a wolf skin draped over herself like a cloak. Shouldering his hammer, he sauntered over to her. Smiling, Lithia strode to meet him, flicking her wolf's head hood up.

Meeting each other, the kissed briefly before throwing their heads back and howled. The desert exploded into a lush green spanning all around them. "I like the cloak." Loki said, slowly pulling back the head.

"Thanks." Lithia replied. "I couldn't have done without you."

Loki cupped her cheek. "Yes you could my dearest." He said. "You have always been able to."

They smiled, their subconscious smiles surfacing on their real faces. Lithia sighed and rolled over, sleep once again being peaceful for her.

[**AN**: Quick explanation: Tony's middle name is 'Edward'. And I'm a huge anti-Twilight fan. It's a running joke between GodlyJewl and myself that Edward is a 'glittery fairy princess' as expressed in a meme picture of Edward and Severus Snape. Don't ask, just look it up people. I apologize if I have Twilight fans out there. I found the book (meaning I only read the first one) to be sooooooooo much better than the movie. Okay, carry on! ~CH]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ Coming to Terms

Hand of Sorrow – Within Temptation

Once S.H.I.E.L.D.'s doctors had run some tests and scans, they found nothing alarming about her new body chemistry. Nothing stood out to them as wrong but they did note that she now had a high metabolism, heightened healing capabilities, and advanced senses and reflexes. "Essentially, she's like them." one doctor said, reading the file to Fury as he gestured to Thor and Loki. "Same energy signature… though her's seems to be a bit more powerful. But that can come just because of what happened to her in the confrontation with Thanos."

"But she is sound?" Fury asked, uneasily looking at the girl in the hospital room.

"There is no evidence to the contrary sir." The doctor replied.

Fury nodded slowly before going to Tony and Pepper. "Everything looks like it checks out." He said, making them smile. "You can take her home. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. will be keeping an eye on her for some time."

"I'd expect nothing less." Tony said quickly before heading for the hospital room.

Cracking the door, he looked in to see Lithia looking blankly out the window at the clouds. "Hey kiddo." He said softly, seeming to snap Lithia away from the window. She turned and gave him a tired smile before crossing to the thin bed and stroke Tiny Hulk's head. "We get to take you home today." Tony said with a big smile.

Lithia's smile grew a bit bigger before she let it drop and looked away. "What's wrong kiddo?" Tony asked, crossing to her.

Lithia was silent a moment. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking recently… My mind's a bit full right now is all." Lithia replied, giving him another tired smile.

Nodding his head, Tony placed and arm around her shoulders and they left, Tiny Hulk prancing at Lithia's side. Out in the hall, Pepper, Greta, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Loki were all waiting for them. Lithia's smile got a little bit bigger when Pepper came over to her side. "Let's get home." She said, smiling.

Lithia nodded and let them lead her off. Her darker eyes caught a pair of emerald green orbs and she heard a soft, sultry voice say, "_I'll see you later._"

She smiled softly. "Count on it." She murmured softly.

XXXX

Lithia lay in her bed later that night, her mind still swirling and unable to settle. However, one idea kept surfacing to the forefront. Sitting up, Lithia swung her legs out of her bed and stood before crossing to her bookcase containing her old Norse Mythology book sitting on a shelf. Drawing the thick volume from its place, she returned to her bed. Sitting cross-legged, she mentally locked her bedroom door and slid her desk in front of it. She didn't want anyone to come in while she was reading.

Opening the volume, Lithia flipped through the familiar pages until a small envelop made her pause. Wedged in the pages, Lithia pulled it free before closing the book and setting it aside. The envelope was well worn from constant opening and folding. Inhaling slowly, she turned it over and opened it once more. She carefully pulled the few pages from it and set the envelope on top of her book, a picture face down still within the old paper.

Calming herself, she began to read the slightly faded words written in a neat scrawl.

_Dear Lithia,_

_They told me to never write to one of my charges. But you have always been a different case. I know you probably hate me as you read this but please my child, keep reading. I have much to explain to you and you deserve the truth. Let me begin by saying that I never intentionally meant to hurt you more than you have been hurt. I cannot image what your life has been like nor would I want to. You have seen too much darkness for your 14 years._

_You were never supposed to become so attached to me Lithia. I have done this so many times before and no one else has ever affected me as you did in those months you were with me. No one had ever before now but you… I can hardly get you and your eyes out of my mind. And I see them every time I look at her._

_Oh Lithia I know you never wanted to leave her but please know I shall never give her up. If you ever trusted me or believed my words, please put that trust into your heart now. I swear that she will never end up in the same circumstances as you have found yourself my child. I will keep her safe and when they come for her, because I will not lie to you once more and you know that they will come, they will have to take her over my cold, dead body._

_If I could, I would take you from that hell that they keep making you endure. But… but I cannot. I am too weak to stand up to them. However, despite my weakness, you have always been stronger than you truly know. Many others in your position would have broken long ago yet you endure it. Stay strong my dear. If not for your own sake than for hers for she will need to meet you one day. You have my word that I will not let her grow up not knowing about you._

_I have enclosed a picture of her from her daycare. That and this letter, that may never reach you, are the only things I can send you. I will not move. You know where to find us when you are free… and if you are ready._

_In my heart, Kathy_

Lithia slowly read those words twice more before folding them and picking up the envelope. The picture back glared up at her. The worn edges and taped over tear lines taunting her in its sleeve. She had only looked at it once before she ripped it up only to tape it back together later. She had read this letter countless times but had only looked upon the picture once right when she got it. Pulling the picture from the envelope and replacing the letter, she set the picture face down on her bed and stared at it.

What seemed like an eternity passed and Lithia couldn't make herself pick the picture up and look upon the face in it. She had reached for it numerous times only to snap her hand back when it was mere centimeters from the picture. She didn't know how she could take looking into the eyes from the small picture. Last time, she had torn the thing up in bitter tears of hate and sorrow only to regret it later and tape it together again. Lithia was tired of crying.

Once more she reached for the picture and actually let her fingers rest on the worn item. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly before flipping them open again as she picked up a corner of the picture. She brought it off the bed and to her chest without looking at the image it contained. She was getting closer to actually looking at the picture.

Just as she was pulling the picture from her chest, there was a hesitant knock at the door. "Lith! Gasoline!" Greta said, her voice slightly sleepy still.

"Just a second." Lithia replied, sending the desk away and unlocking to door to her best friend.

Greta entered, rubbing her eyes as she shuffled to Lithia's bed. "You okay?" she asked, not really seeing her friend. "I heard crying earlier, and wondered if you'd had any more night terrors."

"I'm alright I guess." Lithia replied, keeping her voice low.

"That's BS but I'll let it slide because it's too damn early for me to think. What's that?" Greta asked, pointing to the picture still pressed to her chest.

Lithia looked down before hesitantly handing the picture without looking at it herself. Greta took the picture and drew out her glasses before looking at it. "Okay, seeing better… Aww! What a little cutie," she said. "You know this little chibin?"

"She's…" Lithia paused before gently taking the picture back and looking at it.

It was an old picture of a little girl. She was sitting on the floor in a dark blue dress and was smiling as she played with a set of blocks. Though the girl was young, she already had a full head of dark brown hair pulled into thick pig tails. Her light hazel eyes were sparkling, even in the worn picture. Lithia smiled slowly. "She's my daughter." She said, tracing the child's face.

"Oh, she adorable, and… Wait, what the huh?!" Greta looked up so fast she fell off Lithia's bed. She groaned and rubbed her bruised chin, but then directed her surprised gaze back at Lithia. "You mind repeating that, Lith? I think I'm still half asleep."

"Greta…" Lithia said softly, making the chocolate haired young woman look from the picture to her and back again. "She's my daughter."

Greta didn't say anything. Her face was void of any emotion and her eyes had a complete blank look. Lithia gave her friend a soft smile. "Either you are taking this really well or I just made your brain explode." She laughed softly. "Hello. Houston to Greta. Come in Greta. Over."

"… Mind… Processing…" Greta smacked herself and shook her head before practically pouncing on Lithia. "You're just only telling me this NOW!"

"Sorry for not telling you sooner about the kid I had when I was 14!" Lithia snapped back. "Pardon me for that. Not like it's my deepest secret of all time that only other people who knew about her was Molly and the bastards that kept us in that hell. Please, forgive me."

"Lith, take a pill, will ya!," Greta shouted back. "I knew your past was a bitch, and you didn't want to talk about it, but this news is something worth mentioning, don't cha think?"

"Don't shout at me Greta!" Lithia snapped back, slamming the picture down. "I put Evangaline in the same boat with Molly. Touch and die. I don't tell people because then they start asking questions on where is she, who's her father and why did you leave her. I don't like answering those questions one at a time so I'll just tell you now. She's in Louisiana with an old friend. Her father rapped me when I was 14. And I didn't leave her, I was taken from her. So please, lay off me about not telling you. She's closer to my heart than even Molly was." Lithia explained, talking furiously but keeping her voice low as to not wake anyone else up but tears welled as she spoke about her child. "I _never_ wanted to leave her!"

Greta sighed and placed her hands on Lithia's shoulders. She tried pulling away, but Greta kept a firm hold. "Lith, I'm not most people," she began. "Remember when you first told me about Molly? I didn't hound you with questions. Hell, when I saw that look in your eye and how hard it was when you just said her name, I said forget it. It was months before you came and told me the whole story. Even though the questions were tearing to get out of my throat, I've been holding back because I don't want to make you relive it. Do I sometimes slip and bring shit up, yes, but I've gotten better."

"Molly and Evangaline are entirely different subjects. Molly didn't come from me nor was she ripped away from me within moments of having her. Greta… I held my daughter once, right when I had her. The next day, I was taken back to that hell of. I get that you want me to trust you… but I barely even trust myself when it comes to her…" by the end of this, Lithia was sobbing.

Greta released Lithia's shoulders and drew her friend into a hug. When she calmed down to the point where she hiccuped, Greta started to speak. "Look, don't worry about me saying some stupid shit like 'I understand' because I sure as hell don't know the pain of having my own life ripped away from me like that. I'd punch in anyone's teeth who try that line on me. But I am gonna say this." She drew back so she could look her best friend in the eye. Lithia's eyes were red and small tears were still spilling down her cheek.

Greta gave her a soft smile. "If you don't want to be separated anymore, then don't. You never gave your consent, and as her biological mother, you have every right to your daughter. I say, let's pack up your car, grab some overnight crap, and get our road trip on." Greta's smile only got bigger as her mind continued with her plan. "If we need to go through the usual legal shit, then you got Tony and Pepper, the A-Team, Loki, and me backing you up. So, what's stopping you?"

"Me." Lithia said. "I am stopping myself…" she suddenly bolted up. "Greta, pack a bag. We're going to Louisiana at dawn!"

XXXX

"Louisiana?" Pepper asked later that day. "What's in Louisiana? And why do you need to go right now?"

"I just feel like everything that's been happening, it might be nice to get away for a bit." Lithia replied. "It'd just be Greta, me and Tiny Hulk going and we wouldn't be gone forever. We'll be back by the end of the month. And I promise to call all the time. Please Mom?"

Pepper looked into her daughter's pleading eyes. It was highly rare for Lithia to ask, let alone beg, for something, and while she was glad, there was something in the way Lithia spoke that made Pepper believe there was more to the story than Lithia was willing to let on. However, this was still her daughter and there would be conditions.

"Alright, you can go," she said. "But!"

Lithia didn't wait for Pepper to finished before hugging her tightly. "I'll follow any rules you want Mom!" she said, smiling and chuckling a bit.

Pepper laughed and hugged her back. "Good, because you aren't leaving unless the following is meet," Pepper stated. "I will allow you and Greta on this road trip, but I won't have two nineteen year old girls on the road alone." Lithia began to protest, but Pepper raised her hand. "I'm not budging on this, Lithia. Even though you have powers, there's not a snowball's chance in hell I'm letting you go cross-country without proper supervision."

Lithia thought a moment. "What if Dad or Loki came with us?" Lithia offered.

"I thought I said _proper_ supervision," Pepper said in mock seriousness. "I was thinking more along Natasha or Steve, maybe even Bruce."

"I think Tony's been doing a pretty good job at being an actual adult these days compared to when we first became a family." Lithia replied. "Plus, if he came along and I made Loki come to, they would balance each other out. You know as well as I that Loki would probably murder every single person who looked at me wrong and would pretty much do anything I asked him to."

Pepper's mouth opened, then quickly closed shut. Whatever she had been about to say, Lithia's response had clearly made a point. However, there was still an underlying apprehension in her eyes.

Lithia sighed. "Okay, I'll call Bruce up and see if he feels comfortable tagging along." She said, "But I'm still inviting Dad and Loki."

"That's all I ask." Pepper placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, and kissed her forehead. "Just be safe, have fun, and make sure Tony doesn't bring back any 'souvenirs'." Pepper added, making them both laugh.

"By souvenirs, you mean an albino alligator." Lithia quipped, smirking slightly.

"That, and anything in New Orleans." Pepper laughed. "I swear, that man will buy anything that's ridiculously priced."

Lithia laughed some more before going off to make all the arrangements. First, she called up Bruce. "Louisiana? And you want to leave right now?" he asked over the phone.

"Yup. I'm packing as we talk. I'm inviting Tony and Loki to tag along and Pepper really wants a responsible adult. While Steve or Natasha were her first picks, you kinda my favorite Avenger." Lithia said, moving some clothing into her suitcase.

It was silent for a moment on Bruce's end. "Listen, if you're not comfortable I can find someone else. I thought that it might be nice to get away from the lab for a few weeks." Lithia said, stopping her packing and sitting down.

"No. I mean, I think I'll be fine… It's just…"

"Just?" Lithia asked.

Bruce sighed. "Why'd you have to invite Tony AND Loki?"

Lithia burst out laughing. "I'll give them strict orders that this is a vacation for you. Loki should behave himself so you only have to worry about Tony."

"That's the one I was worried the most about."

Again Lithia laughed. "Thanks Bruce. We'll swing by within the hour." She said.

"Alright. See you then." Click

Lithia set her clothes to finish packing themselves and went to find Loki and Tony. Tony was easy to find as he was down in his workshop. "Dad, pack a bag!" Lithia called, making him jump up and smash his head into the undercarriage of the car he was working on.

"Ouch! Why do I have to pack a bag?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because you, me, Greta, Tiny Hulk, Loki and Bruce are going to Louisiana within the hour." Lithia explained.

"Wait, what? Why?" Tony asked.

"Vacation road trip." Lithia explained further. "Mom didn't trust Greta and I to go alone so I volunteered you and Loki to be our escorts. But Mom still doesn't trust you to be responsible so I invited Bruce too."

Tony glared slightly at Lithia before ruffling her hair. "Alright alright." He laughed as she hugged him. "Let's go to Louisiana!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~ Louisiana

Goin' Down the Bayou – The Princess and The Frog Soundtrack

Having located Loki and convinced him to tag along, everyone loaded up Lithia's Mustang. "Lith, I don't think it's all gonna fit," Greta said, pointing to the already overflowing trunk.

Lithia quirked her face before rubbing her hands together and then resting her palms on the black car. Slowly, the classy, edgy car morphed into Honda Odyssey. "There, problem solved." Lithia said with a grin, ordering the luggage to get into a neat, space saving arrangement. "Now, let's saddle up ladies!" Lithia called, flicking the engine on and slipping into the driver's seat.

"Shotgun, called it!" Greta said, snagging the passenger seat, forcing Loki and Tony to sit in the second row of the van. Tiny Hulk, in his black harness, leapt into Greta's lap with a happy yip.

Loki silently got into the car while Tony started complaining. "Can't I drive?" he asked.

"Tony, my car, I drive." Lithia said.

"Can I at least get shotgun?" he asked.

"I called it, I ain't budging," Greta replied. She quickly bucked herself in before crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her tongue out at him.

Tony countered by sticking his tongue out. "Stark, you act more like a child than I honestly believed possible for a grown man to act." Loki said, already sitting in the car, buckled into his seat and his legs crossed at the knee.

Tony gave a slight glare at Loki before getting into the van. Once everyone was situated, Lithia drove slowly out of the parking garage before peeling out onto the main road. "Jenna, play playlist 'Road Trip' if you would please." Lithia said.

"Of course Lithia." The AI replied and the stereos started beating happy traveling music.

The company rolled up to Bruce's S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned apartment. "Hey-o Bruce!" Lithia called, parking the car and honking the horn.

Bruce came out, a large duffle bag in hand. Lithia popped the hatch and he tossed his bag into the back before clambering into the van. Lithia drove off again while Tony and Bruce made small talk. Loki's slow voice made Lithia stiffen as he asked, "Why are we going to Louisiana?"

Lithia paused a bit, making all conversation cease and Greta cast a weary look at her. She chose her words very carefully as she answered. "There's some things that need to be… settled… my mind being one of them. New Orleans will definitely help settle everything." She said, keeping her voice calm and controlled.

"Enough seriousness. Let's get our Road Trip on!" Greta offered quickly as well.

Lithia smiled softly as the journey continued. With not having to stop for gas, the trip was pretty quick. The company only had to stop for food and bathroom breaks. Other than that, the company slept while one drove. Loki, however, couldn't drive so, as night wore on, he found himself sitting passenger to Greta.

"So, Loki…" Greta began, double checking to make sure Lithia and the others were really asleep. "Start talking."

"What do you want?" Loki replied, expecting this to be coming.

"How about you explain what the hell you were thinking those three months you played Invisible Man," she replied, none to gently. "You and I both know everyone's out cold, especially Lith, so spill. Don't try worming your way out of it. I spent time studying up on your tricks with Lith."

Loki smirked. "You are certainly devious Lady Greta." He stated before launching into his explanation. "The reason why I was… absent for that three month duration is that…" he paused, feelings and emotions conflicting each other "…that I honestly believed that Lithia would have been better off without me. Ever since we met in that helicarrier, I've done nothing but make her life harder and harsher than it was before. I thought, perhaps, if I exited her life as such, she would be all the better for it."

"Bullshit." Loki tilted his head to look at the feisty chocolate haired girl. "That lame-ass excuse has been used by a million guys a hundred million times before, and no girl buys it," Greta said, glancing at him for a moment before turning her eyes back to the road. "Honestly, when a girl openly admits she loves her guy, and does everything she can to prove he means more to her than anything, why is it a guy thinks she'd have a happier life with someone else? Are guys just stupid, or are you born idiots."

"Lithia never admitted to loving me Lady Greta." Loki replied casting his eyes down. "Had she, I would have never let myself be absent for so long."

Greta slammed her forehead on the steering wheel, making sure to avoid hitting the horn and waking the others.

"Idiot!" she hissed. "She said it a million times, but apparently, you were too dense to notice. Every look, every gesture. For crying out loud, she was willing to go through Thanos' torture chamber in your place. And let's not forget how she threw herself into your arms before you left." Greta pulled up from the wheel and looked him dead in the eye.

Loki was stunned slightly at his own clear ignorance. He made to defend himself but Greta was far from done at reaming into him.

"No, you listen." Greta held up her hand and kept her eyes locked with his emerald orbs. "Lithia has already set up the playing field, Loki. _You're_ supposed to make the first move."

Loki paused, carefully weighing his thoughts to what he wanted to say. Slowly, he looked forward and out the windshield. "Tell me this Lady Greta, have you ever encountered someone similar to Lithia before meeting her?" he asked, not looking at the driver.

"What sense you talking about?" Greta asked, eyes back on the road.

"Just answer the question. Have you ever met someone like Lithia before?" Loki restated. "And let's avoid the smartass answer that I know is hanging on the tip of your tongue."

Glaring through a smirk, Greta replied, "No one could hold a candle to Lith. You should know that."

"I mean someone as guarded, broken and hurt as Lithia has been?" Loki restated.

Greta was silent for a moment. "Never met anyone I couldn't break out of their shell," she finally said. "Lithia's the first person I felt like I was chipping away at an Adamantium planet with nothing but a toothpick. Since meeting her, I never thought she'd ever open up like she has. Granted, there are still things kept locked in her vault-" the truth behind this trip pressing at the front of her mind "-but Lithia has never lied about who she is. She's been taken advantage of her whole life, so it only makes sense she'd keep to herself; she'd rather bottle herself up and spare others the burden of her pain."

"In other words: no, never in your life." Loki stated shorter, taking in her words all the same.

"No, never in my life." Greta said, her sarcasm creeping out.

"I have lived much longer than you Lady Greta and will continue to do so long after you are gone." Loki stated, a gentle smile coming to his lips. "And in all my journeys in all the realms, I've never even imagined someone like Lithia. And… I don't believe I ever will again." He paused, glancing back at the sleeping woman in question. "She should never be pressed into anything. Pressing would break her more than she has already been broken. And I could not do that to her. I may have been oblivious to the signs she was giving me but I believed that if she wished anything more from me, she should have the room to feel and express. Had I seen the signs, I would have never left. Had she spoken to me plainly, the thought would have never crossed my mind."

He stopped and shook his head. "Yet it is my fault. Perhaps if I had pressed slightly by expressing my emotions clearer then she would have expressed hers to me. Perhaps if I had been more open with my thoughts, she would have been equally open with hers."

Greta was shocked to the core by the sincerity in his voice. Getting to know Lithia as she had, the young woman already knew just how fragile her best friend was behind that tough exterior. She had tried to gently coax Lithia into opening up, and begin to trust, but it seemed there was nothing she could do. Then this rose mythical figure shows up out of the blue and turns everything upside down. Part of her was jealous that this devious trickster had been the one to break through Lithia's shell, and yet - and the shocking realization made her stomach turn - Greta could never find a way to thank him for all he had done. Though she would never tell him that.

Greta gently pulled the car to a stop and parked. She reached out a hand and gave Loki's shoulder a friendly squeeze. Loki flinched at the touch, it felt foreign coming from Greta.

She smiled at him, a genuine smile. "Hey, every relationship has its problems," she assured him. "It's in the past. There'll be many more times you'll screw up."

Loki gave her a cold look but smiled all the same. He patted her hand. "Both you and I care for Lithia more so than others we have before. Perhaps, we can reach a truce though her." He said. "Should things continue or return to being a mixture of misunderstandings, I shall come to you in search of advice on how to proceed and you will answer my quarries in all honesty and keep them from Lithia. What do you say?"

Greta just laughed. "Hey, it wouldn't be natural if you two were lovey-dovey twenty-four seven. Anytime you don't have a clue what to do, I'll be your Lithia expert. Besides…" Her grin was mischievous and her evil held a glint of devilry. "There are certain…benefits to a lovers quarrel. I hear the 'making up' can be pretty, shall we say, heated… or so I hear."

Loki smiled. "My thoughts exactly." He said, giving Greta a wink.

Greta laughed and punched his shoulder. Loki rubbed his shoulder before the woman started driving again. He looked back at the still sleeping Lithia. She had stirred slightly and shifted her body. Tiny Hulk, whom was situated on her lap, adjusted as well. A soft smile crossed his face as he let his head fall back and he fell asleep.

XXXX

"New Orleans everyone!" Lithia called, slowing down as the company reached the city. "We finally made it."

The city was alive with people and cars. Lithia drove slowly through the city, allowing everyone to take in the sites before pulling into their hotel. The Hotel St. Marie looked warm and inviting as the tired company pulled into the parking lot. A valet met them at the gate and directed them to the front lobby. Checking in was interesting to say the least. Lithia and Greta got their own room while Tony, Bruce and Loki were placed in an adjacent room. The issue arose because the girls got two king sized beds while the guys got two queen sized beds.

"Look, there are a few solutions. One, one of you can bunk with us because Greta and I can sleep together. Two, Tony can use his leverage to get everyone a suite but we're hardly going to be in these rooms so it'll more than likely be a waste. Or three, suck it up." Lithia said, flopping her bags onto a plush bed. Tiny Hulk followed the bag, circling on one of the pillows before sitting on it, claiming it as his.

"Given the choices, I'd just suck it up boys," Greta snarked. "I don't mind sharing with Lith, but if you try the first option, I'll likely wake up in the middle of the night, forget one of you is there, and think some creeper snuck into the room, resulting in a bashing upside your head."

The three men looked over at each other. "Well?" Lithia asked.

"I… uh can't share a bed with anyone." Bruce said, earning an understanding nod from Lithia.

"And I'm Iron Man so…" Tony started.

"Yea, great excuse Dad." Lithia gave him a playful glare.

She rubbed her forehead. "Okay so either Tony or Bruce can bunk with us." She said. "Because I do NOT need to have Bruce Hulking out while everyone is on vacation and, no offense Dad, I trust Loki to not bother Bruce much more than you. At the same time, if Bruce bunks with us, I'm trusting you to put your newfound maturity in not picking a fight with Loki to show Pepper that you can actually be trusted. OR I can call for a twin mattress to be brought in." Lithia said.

Another moment passed and no one said anything. Lithia sighed and was about to speak when Loki softly said, "I shall take the mobile mattress."

Lithia smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you Loki." She said, turning to the phone to make the call.

"What do you know," Greta said, a smirk on her face. "The Great Trickster is being the mature one. I'm impressed."

Loki smiled and picked up his bag before crossing from the girls' room into the guys' room. Tony and Bruce followed suit and flopped their bags onto the beds. "Hey, we were thinking about going swimming and just taking it easy today before hitting touring hardcore tomorrow. What do you guys think?" Lithia called from the doorway.

"Not a bad idea." Tony said, stretching. "It was a long drive."

"I didn't pack a suit." Bruce said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I figured someone would forget and that Loki wouldn't have a clue what a swimsuit was so, I bought some." Lithia said, stepping into the room with two swim trunks.

She tossed a simple black and silver one at Bruce and a dark green on at Loki. "Get changed and head down. Oh and don't forget your keys." Lithia said, tossing a pair of room keys onto the table. "See ya down there."

She closed the door behind her. The guys changed and headed down. Tony opted to putting on red trunks and a white tank top with flip flops. Bruce followed suit but put on a gray t shirt. Loki had pulled a black tank top over his torso. They met Greta at the pool. The girl was already lounging on a chair, her bathing suit wrap acting as a barrier between her body and the plastic chair. Her suit was an American flag designed string bikini that had a triangle top. She had large white sunglasses on her face and was sunning herself. Tiny Hulk was spread out between her legs in the full sun.

"Lith'll be down in a minute"" Greta said, not even moving her head from her reclined position. "You boys can head in if you want. I'm gonna wait for Lith."

Tony and Bruce nodded and left to claim some chairs themselves. Loki stood near Greta's chair and waited as well. The girl in question appeared a moment later, a dark pink wrap hiding her bathing suit from view. But, even without the seemingly scraps of clothing, Loki couldn't help but stare at her bare shoulders and long legs. She smiled and looked him over. "Good, they fit." She said, smacking his hind end before strolling off.

Greta pushed her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose and gave Lithia a devilish smirk, muttering, "Copycat," before sitting up and stretching her arms. She stood and set her sunglasses on the table next to her chair. "Get set to get wet!" she called, and took a running start and jumping off the edge of the pool. She leapt off the edge, tucked her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs before making a huge splash into the deeper end of the pool.

Lithia laughed and practically ripped her wrap off and took off running after Greta. Loki, still in shock over Lithia's actions, was snapped out when she removed her wrap. Her bathing suit had even less material than Greta's. Her's was a strapless twist bandeau with a fold over bottom that accented her hind end in an aqua floral pattern. His stare was blank as she ran away from him and dove headlong into the pool, causing Greta to shriek in laughter. "Loki, come on!" Lithia called from the pool but he was unable to move.

Rolling her eyes, Lithia climbed out of the pool and jogged over to him, grabbing his hand. "Come swim with me." She said, looking up at him.

Loki was unable to respond. Laughing lightly, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before hauling him into the pool. Greta, who had been floating on her back, moved and started whooping at her best friend. "Hey Lith!" she called. "Thought this trip was rated G. And Loki, two words: Cold Shower!"

"You're just jealous that I brought Bruce rather than Steve." Lithia laughed, splashing Greta with water.

"True but I'm not the one stripping my man down, and right in front of my parental unit too." Greta smirked and splashed back before diving under the water.

"Come back here!" Lithia called, diving after Greta.

Loki managed to leave the pool while the girls initiated a water fight. Cautiously, he gathered his things and proceeded to follow Greta's suggestion of a cold shower. He dared to glance at Tony. He was clonked out on his chair. But Bruce was glaring at him and, as he walked passed, Tiny Hulk growled at him. Apparently, he now had to contend with a protective father figure, a newly admitted uncle figure… and that demon creature. He just could not win.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ Getting There is Half The Battle

Demons – Imagine Dragons

Morning rose in a glorious display of oranges, pinks and even a vibrant red. Lithia hadn't slept very well so she was up when the sun rose. She watched as the great burning orb crested the distant horizon, flooding the land with gentle light. They had been in Louisiana about two weeks, slowly taking in the sites and doing some shopping. Lithia smiled at the memory of the only thing Tony had bought the entire trip.

"_How about that?" he asked, pointing to a building._

"_No Daddy." Lithia replied coolly, gently shaking her head._

"_How about that?" he pointed to a dancing girl in the middle of a street performance._

"_No Dad, slavery is illegal now." Lithia said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the performance._

"_How about—" Tony started again but Lithia cut him off._

"_No Tony." Lithia said. "Pepper told me not to let you buy anything while we were here so, anything you want to buy, just assume my answer is no."_

_Tony scoffed as they entered an old antique shop. He poked around a few things, keeping an eye on Lithia as she stood near Loki. They were talking about something but were speaking quietly. He saw Loki's fingers flinch toward Lithia's hand before making a fist. He was second guessing himself. Tony would keep a closer eye on the two of them. Bruce was looking at some things as well, not entirely comfortable in the cluttered and closed in place. He kept glancing toward the exit every so often._

_Tony ended up near the jewelry station. He gazed in and a simple ring caught his eye. The silver was tarnished but the pure diamond was untouched by time. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the ring. Greta appeared at his side. "Okay Wide-Eyes, what is it this time?" Greta asked, looking around for the most garish thing the millionaire, (former) playboy could possibly find. "Crystal Hot Sauce in a real crystal bottle? A real working voodoo doll, or an alligator-skin wallet?"_

_Tony mutely pointed to the ring. Greta eyed the ring with admiration. It was simple really, but there was an underlying beauty that made the ring unique. She was startled as Tony turned toward the back of the store._

"_Can I buy this?" Tony called toward Lithia._

"_Tony, I just told you—" Lithia began but Greta cut her off._

_"Let him buy it!" she called. Greta's eyes were wide, and she was practically bouncing in place with the biggest smile Lithia had ever seen. "Please, for the love of Asgard, let the rich man buy this! PLEASE!"_

_Lithia raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Alright." She said, pulling out Tony's wallet._

"_How did you get this?" he asked, quickly snatching it back from her._

"_Tony, Tony, Tony, it just… walked into my purse." She said with a wink._

_Tony gave her a once over before calling for an attendant. He bought the ring and quickly pocketed the small gray box and his wallet._

Lithia smiled again, walking back from their balcony and back into their room. Crossing to Greta's still sleeping form, Lithia looked down and took a big step back. Summoning a pillow, she gently smacked Greta's head. Greta didn't move at first, but then her eyes opened slyly as she looked up at Lithia. "You realize, of course, this means war."

"We can fight later." Lithia said, sitting cautiously at the edge of her bed. "I think it's time we went and…" she trailed off before swallowing.

"Oh, right!" Great cried, smacking her palm against her forehead. "Forgot this isn't a vacation. Gimme two seconds to find my pants." Her cry roused Tiny Hulk who flipped up and looked around frantically before sighing and curling back up to sleep again.

"Keep it down will you?!" Lithia hissed. "They are still asleep you twit."

"Sorry," Greta whispered. She returned from her suitcase with a pair of old blue jeans, and exchanged them for her mini pajama shorts. She already had on her gray cameo mini-T with 'Army' written across the bust, but she grabbed a light jacket to keep the chill off. Not bothering to brush her hair, she quickly put it up in a high ponytail and slipped on a pair of sandals. "Okay, let's go get your baby."

Lithia smiled nervously and went to get dressed. She pulled off her pajamas just as the room between the girls and guys opened. "I thought I heard yelling in here…" Loki's still asleep voice said from the doorway before his eyes landed on Lithia's basically naked form.

She turned slowly, clutching her sleeping shirt to her chest as their eyes locked. Loki was basically red-faced in embarrassment and Lithia's cheeks were slowly matching his.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, PERVERT!" Greta shrieked, practically loud enough for the whole hotel to hear. Her loudness brought Tony and Bruce rushing toward the room and Tiny Hulk bolted up again, barking loudly and menacingly. Lithia darted into the bathroom, leaving Loki to fend for himself while Loki was trying to cover is eyes. But it was too late. Greta had made a grab for the closet thing near here, and throw the item right at Loki's head…which happened to be the bedside lamp. It hit Loki right between the eyes, causing him to fall backwards into the guys' room. Before anyone else could react, Greta slammed the door shut.

"Is he gone?" Lithia called from the bathroom.

"The O.D.B. won't be bothering you any time soon," Greta assured her. "I nailed him for peeping, but something tells me he's not clear yet."

Lithia crept back out but jumped at the yelling from the other room. Pulling some clothes on, she rushed into their room and leapt between the furious Tony and the already black-eyed Loki. "Dad stop!" she said, holding up her hands.

Tony sputtered, unable to fathom a complete sentence. "He just saw you naked Lithia." Bruce said, rather pained.

"It was accident. An accident." Lithia calmly said, and slowly Tony calmed down as well.

Taking shaky but deep breaths, Tony turned his focus from Loki and to the dressed Lithia. "Why are you dressed so early?" he asked softly.

Lithia stiffened slightly. Loki noticed but he seemed to be the only one. "Greta and I are going out." She replied, rolling her shoulders. "Girly stuff to do."

Quickly looking between Loki and Tony, Lithia inhaled and left to go back to her room. Grabbing her car keys and Greta, the girls swept from the hotel and hopped into the van, Tiny Hulk racing to keep up with them. They drove in silence out of the city and toward an unspecified location. "It's a few hours from the city." Lithia said quietly. Greta nodded as they turned from a main road and onto an older side street.

XXXX

"It's been two hours." Tony said, having started to pace on the balcony.

"It has been two hours, 27 minutes and 45 seconds." Loki replied.

"That's just creepy." Tony noted. "What is taking them so long?"

"Tony, they are girls doing girly things." Bruce said. "And, though we are smart, the escapades of females will always manage to elude us."

"Damn straight." Tony said. "But, don't you think that it's been a rather long time for them to be doing… girly things without even a call?"

"You do have a point." Bruce said.

Loki lulled his head back, sending tendrils of his subconscious out to Lithia. Reaching her mind, he was bombarded by a hodgepodge of mixed emotions. Fear, anxiety, joy, frustration, anticipation and too many more flooded his senses, making him pull sharply from her mind. Rolling forward, his head met his hands as he attempted to catch his breath. "What?" Tony asked already knowing that Loki had tapped into Lithia's mind.

Composing himself, Loki looked up. "Her emotions are all over the place. She can't seem to settle on one." He explained, rubbing his temples.

"Even more evidence for…" Bruce pointed out but trailed off.

"Beside that," Loki continued "She is not in any proximity to a store that would be of use if her… condition is as we suspect."

"Where is she?" Tony asked.

"I can only get a general proximity but I can confirm that she is not within the city of New Orleans." Loki said.

Tony, who had taken to leaning on the riling, sprung up. "Bruce, put on some pants. We're going after her." He said, sweeping into the hotel room.

"I have pants on Tony." Bruce said, rubbing his forehead.

"Good. Then we're ready to go." Tony said, putting some shoes on.

"Stark, she took the car." Loki pointed out.

"So?" Tony said. "You can teleport us there."

There was a pause before Loki swung his head slightly in agreement. Smiling, Tony stepped closer to Loki as did Bruce. Closing his eyes and using Lithia as an anchor, Loki slowly pulled the three of them through and to where the girls were.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~ Back Together

In My Daughter's Eyes – Martina McBride

Landing roughly on the pavement, the three men started glancing around for the black van. "There." Bruce said, pointed to the car, parked on the side of the road.

Greta was out of the car and leaning on the driver's side of the door, looking off toward a flat swamp when they approached. Tiny Hulk was perched on the driver's arm rest, his eyes matching Greta's gaze. Loki cleared his throat, snapping her attention from the swamp and to them. "What the huh?! How and what are you three doing here?" she asked, panicked by the surprise of the three men's arrival.

"Loki picked up something was wrong with Lithia…" Tony said, looking off into the swamp and saw a furiously pacing figure. "What is she doing?"

Greta glared at Loki. "Seriously dude?" she questioned. "I know you're overprotective, but lay off the mind spy, got it? As for Lith…" She turned back to Tony and Bruce, pausing to decide how best to answer without breaking her promise. "Look, as for the stuff Lith said we're doing, it's far off and we've had to make a couple stops. She's a little nervous about the whole thing, so we take a break now and then for her to let it out so the roads are free from massive Lithia road rage."

Right at that moment, Lithia stopped pacing, threw back her head and screamed before falling to the ground. "Don't panic, just therapy scream number three," Greta said as the guys all took a step toward the swamp. "Just park it, guys. She'll be back up any moment."

Quite literally, Lithia sprung up and strode back to the car. "I don't care why you all are here. One rule: keep quiet or I will murder you." She snapped, jerking open the driver's door as Greta skittered to the passenger side.

The men were slightly confused 'til Lithia turned the car on. They hurried and clamored into the van as she drove off. The car was silent and only Loki could get a clean look at Lithia. Her face was emotionless but her eyes were practically screaming. They drove a half hour before the van stopped again.

"Lith, not again. It's only been a half hour since you last episode," Greta said softly as the car shut off.

"I can't do this…" she said. "I can't drive myself there… It's too close now…"

"Lith, I…" She paused and looked back at the three set of eyes glued to the scene like a couple of soap fans waiting for a dramatic climax of the new episode. "Excuse me, how 'bout a little privacy here!"

They got out of the van and lingered around. It was clear that Greta was giving Lithia pep talk but their voices were nulled by the van. This carried on for a moment before they switched places so Greta was driving and Lithia was sitting in the passenger seat. "Let's get on the road, ladies," Greta said and they got back into the van as Tiny Hulk barked in agreement.

The silence returned as Greta drove on. The only sound beside the road and breathing was Lithia's quiet directions. They turned down an old gravel road. "Hey, when did we get to Kansas?" Greta asked, slightly jokingly.

The ground was no longer swampy but a vibrant shade of green grass. On a small hill, a relatively tiny house appeared. Slowing the car down, Greta parked and Lithia spoke, "Stay here… please… and Greta, you can tell them."

She slipped from the car and walked toward the house, Tiny Hulk on her heels. It was still a fair ways off as Tony immediately asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, didn't think she'd let me let this kitten out of the bag," Greta admitted, slightly chuckling. She turned back to the three men with a smile, but her voice held a more serious tone. "Good thing all you are sitting down, because your legs will be jelly after you hear this one, especially you two" she pointed at Tony and Loki.

"Get on with it woman." Loki muttered.

"Hey, call me woman one more time, and I'll kick your ass out of the van," Greta warned. After glaring a few more seconds, Greta let out a sigh and looked out toward where Lithia got smaller as she approached the tiny house. "Look, Lith has this letter that she got from a woman from her hellhole past. In it there was an explanation and a picture Lithia hardly ever looked at because of what the person in the picture means to her. The whole reason we're here is so Lithia can reunite with someone who was taken — no, strike that — stolen from her. I convinced her to come here, and despite it supposed to have been a girl's trip, you three tagged along, adding to her already sky-high stress levels. Lith's been going through emotional hell over what to do, hence the freak out you saw on the road back there. To summarize, because I see your boredom, we're here so she can get that special person back."

Loki tore his eyes from Greta and looked after the now still woman. However, his eyes pulled back to Greta, his and the others' questions still unanswered. They all just looked at her with the same look that said, 'Just get to the point already.'

Rolling her eyes, Greta unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the van. She walked around to the passenger door, and opened it for Tony, Loki, and Bruce. "Come on, let's go," she said, stilling holding the door open while her free hand rested on her hip. "I know Lith gave me permission to tell you the big secret, but I think it's better if you see with your own eyes."

They clamored out of the car and approached slowly. Lithia was frozen in place as she looked over the house. The small house was just like Lithia remembered. Bright green grass, little country home shaded by huge cypress trees and a clean looking picket fence. The garden was exploding with color and, inside that color, was an older woman and a small girl. The older woman had many line on her face and salt and pepper hair pulled into a loose bun. Her bright yellow blouse and light blue wash capris were just as Lithia remembered. Ms. Kathy Olsen hadn't changed since Lithia was here last.

The little girl, however, might as well have been a stranger to the young woman. She was about 6 or 7 years old and happily playing in the dirt. Her bright pink flower dress was dirty as were her once white sandals. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail and her brilliant hazel eyes were laughing. "Ms. Kathy, who are they?" she asked, noticing Lithia and her followers.

Kathy looked up and dropped her small shovel. She stood and took the girl's hand before walking them slowly out of the gate. Lithia remained stone still as Kathy and the girl advanced toward them. Stopping many strides away, Kathy locked her older hazel eyes with Lithia's darkened hazel ones. "The girl has Lithia's eyes…" Loki whispered to Tony who nodded in agreement.

"I don't know who all of them are Evangaline… but that woman… with the bright chestnut hair… that woman is you mother." Kathy said, placing the girl, Evangaline in front of her.

Evangaline's eyes widened as did everyone else's except for Lithia. Her's welled with tears, her smile breaking broader on her lips. Slowly, the two long lost family members raced toward each other, Evangaline yelling, "Mommy! Mommy!"

Dropping to her knees, Lithia caught the flying girl in her arms, tears spilling over onto her cheeks. "Ms. Kathy said my Mommy would come for me and you came! Mommy, you came!" Evangaline said, hugging Lithia tightly.

Greta glanced over at Tony, Bruce, and Loki. The Iron Avenger had tears misting in his eyes as he looked at his daughter and… and his grand-daughter. "I always knew this day would happen." Tony said softly. "I just never thought that it'd happen this way…"

"Believe it, Tony. You just went from dad to grandpa in less than then five seconds." Greta laughed, crossing her arms as she looked back at the happy reunion. "Hey Pageant Queen," she said, focusing her attention on Loki with a slight hint of warning in her voice. "You better be good to both these girls, ya hear? Lithia comes as a full package now."

Kathy slowly approached the reunited little family, making Lithia look up at her. Picking Evangaline up, Lithia stood practically eye level with the woman. Loki noticed something but kept it to himself. They had the same hazel eyes and, if he was not mistaken, Kathy's hair had traces of once being chestnut color. He couldn't help though but to smile when Lithia hugged the older woman.

"Mommy, who's that?" Evangaline asked, pointing toward Tony, Bruce, Greta and Loki.

Lithia pulled back and set Evangaline on the ground. "The woman is my best friend Greta, the older man with the glowing chest is my father Tony, the other is a close friend of mine named Bruce and the other… is my boyfriend Loki." Lithia explained, pointing to everyone.

Evangaline instantly wiggled free and launched herself at Tony. "I have a Grandpa!" she exclaimed as Tony caught her. "And an Uncle!" she beamed at Bruce.

"Don't forget one awesome auntie," Greta said, not wanting to be left out.

Evangaline looked over at Loki. "Are you the prince charming that Ms. Kathy said would come and save Mommy?" she asked, still in Tony's arms.

Loki's eyes widened but it was Tony who replied. "No, my… wife and I adopted your mommy." He said.

Evangaline nodded. "So you're not my real Grandpa then?" she asked.

Tony shook his head. Evangaline paused before hugging Tony again. "That's okay. I like you better anyways." She said. "Especially since you saved Mommy."

Lithia and Kathy walked to the group and Loki instantly took her hand. Evangaline saw this and gasped again. "Are you my daddy?" she asked, her question once again at Loki.

Lithia stiffened by his side and everyone seemed to be holding their breath as they waited for Loki's answer. He smiled softly. "No small child I am not." Evangaline's smile fell. "But, with your permission, I would like to be." Loki finished.

Evangaline literally jumped from Tony's arms to latch onto Loki neck. "It's like Christmas!" she yelled happily. "I got everything I ever asked Santa for. I got my Mommy, a Daddy, a Grandpa, a Grandma, an Uncle, and an Auntie!" Tiny Hulk, who had been relatively silent this entire time, barked and yipped a few times, drawing the girl's attention. She wiggled out of Loki's arms and stared at the tail wagging dog. She hesitantly reached forward to stoke his head. Tiny Hulk folded his ears at the contact and his tail wagged harder. "His name is Tiny Hulk."

Evangaline looked up. "Like the big green Avenger?" she asked, making Bruce stiffen and shrink a bit as Lithia nodded.

"He's my favorite!" Evangaline exclaimed, jumping around in her excitement. "It's so like Christmas!"

"Oh kid, you ain't seen nothing yet." Greta smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Just wait till you meet the rest of the family," she added. "You're gonna be spoiled sweet."

"She's just like you." Kathy said softly to Lithia.

Lithia smiled. "I was that happy about everything… once…" she replied. "Too many things have changed since then Kathy. I can't go back."

Kathy smiled sadly. "Come on everyone, I'll get some tea on and we can have cookies." She said loudly.

Evangaline cheered and grabbed Lithia and Loki's hands. "Come on Mommy and Daddy! It's tea and cookies time!" she said happily, dragging the couple after her as they led the way to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ~ Never Let Me Go

Never Let Me Go – Florence + The Machine

Lithia leaned in the doorframe, a piping hot mug of dark tea warming her hands as she gazed into Evangaline's room. Seated upon too tiny chairs were Loki, Tony and even Bruce had been wrangled into tea time with Lithia's daughter. She had dressed for the occasion and insisted (using her puppy dog eyes to get her way) that the three grown men dress as well. Evangaline had outfitted Loki in a bright pink boa and a cheap princess tiara, Tony had received a floppy red hat, vibrant purple purse and has been forced into loud make-up and Bruce was decked out in a long purple wig and had his nails painted a light shade of blue. Evangaline had dressed herself in a small green boa, a king crown and had swiped a pair of Kathy's heels.

As Lithia continued to watch, Greta walked down the hall with her own mug in hand — having wondered where everyone had disappeared too — and stopped right next to Lithia.

"Hey, what's with the dreamy eyes…" Her words halted as she turned her gaze on the scene in the bedroom. Keeping an inhumanly strong grip on her mug, Greta bent over in a gut-busting laugh, tears rolling down her eyes.

Everyone seated at the table looked up and hard glares crossed their faces at the laughter. Greta continued laughing. "Oh my god! This is PRICELESS!" she said in gasps. "Lith, your spawn is a kid after my own heart. Even my bet with Loki wasn't as good as _this_! HA!"

"Auntie Greta!" Evangaline said, slipping out of her stolen shoes to march up to her. "Its not very nice to laugh at other people if they aren't laughing too. You need a time out."

Greta slowly stopped laughing and looked over at Lithia. Lithia tilted her head to the side in a silent message of 'You dug yourself here, I'm not stopping her now'. "Seriously?" Evangaline crossed her little arms and huffed slightly, her glare increasing. She was not budging.

Greta sighed. "Normally, I don't take orders from ankle biters. But…" She looked down at the steadfast little girl, and couldn't help but smile. "I've never won with your mamma, and I sure as heck ain't gonna get one up on you. I'll do the time."

She stood up and proceeded to walk to the corner. However, since she was already 'in trouble,' she might as well get in one last quip. "Gotta say, I love how you put 'his majesty'—" she made sure to emphasize her sarcasm "—in a tiara. Great minds think alike, I see." She smirked, her eyes locking with Loki's scowling face.

Evangaline grabbed a small timer. "I'll set it for 5 minutes and, when it dings, you can come have some tea with us." She said, setting the time on top of a pale yellow tutu and a vivid princess spiral hat. With that, she skipped back into her shoes and resumed tea time.

Lithia slightly shook her head before casting a look at Bruce. Catching his eye, she mouthed 'You're in charge' before leaving the doorframe to walk through the halls. Her fingers trailed along the wall, feeling every bump in the textured wall. Along all the walls were small pictures of other girls… Girls Kathy had taken in… girls very much like Lithia… girls who had been through hell and back again. Lithia's own picture hung on the wall alongside the others. Entering the small but pristine kitchen, her dark hazel eyes landed on Kathy. The older woman was sitting at the kitchen counter, a similar mug of tea before her.

"I want to take Evangaline with me when we go home." Lithia said softly, setting her mug onto the counter across from Kathy. "But…"

Kathy looked up and saw Lithia's bowed head. "But she'd be safer here I think." She finished.

"Why?" Kathy asked.

"Because I'm going to go after the guys that did everything to me." Lithia said firmly. "I'm gonna take them all down."

Kathy gazed at the younger woman but remained silent. Lithia raised her head, her eyes dark and her face slightly disgusted. "You had all those girls… those children in your own home… why didn't you do anything to help them?" she asked softly. "Why didn't you help me?!"

"What would you have liked me to do Lithia?" Kathy snapped. "I did everything I could for you!"

"You just kept me within reach of them!"

"Lithia, if I could have, I would have done more but you don't know what they have over me."

"What? What do they have?"

"They have my daughter!" Kathy yelled, her voice carrying through the house.

Lithia blinked. "What?" she asked softly.

Kathy hesitated. "Almost 20 years ago… I got pregnant and gave the child up for adoption. I didn't even find out the gender or anything about the child. But, somehow, they found me and threatened that, if I didn't help them, they would kill the child. Even though I had never met or even seen the child, their threat still rocked my core. I honestly had no choice." She explained.

Lithia looked her over with new eyes. "You were the first of my charges that ever made me consider going to the authorities. They must have found out… that's why they took you back so early after Evangaline was born." Kathy explained further. "I am so sorry Lithia."

Lithia inhaled. "You keep Evangaline safe for me and I swear, I'll find your daughter Kathy." She said. "But, when I do, I need you to testify against them. You know all their stories."

Kathy nodded. "I've kept Evangaline safe for all these years… I think I can handle until they are put away." She said with a smile.

"Good." Lithia smiled back. "Well, I better go see how tea time is going." She said, chuckling a bit as she sent the mug into the sink.

Kathy shook her head. "You and your gifts still amaze me Lithia." She said, standing up and carrying her empty mug and placing it next to Lithia's.

Lithia smiled before picking up a tray of small sandwiches and cookies before wandering back down the halls to Evangaline's room. "Reinforcements!" she called, sending the tray onto the table and pulling up a chair for herself. "So, what's the topic that we are discussing over tea?" she asked, taking up a small, plastic tea cup and daintily sipping the pretend tea.

"Just getting a proper education on the fine arts of tea etiquettes," Greta replied, adjusting her clip on suspenders. "Sadly, it would appear only two of us four party guests have any idea how to act properly at such a high social call."

"Now Lithia," Loki suddenly started speaking, "Because you are seated, the proper manner is to raise the teacup only, placing it back into the saucer in between sips. When not in use, the tea cup should be placed back in the tea saucer and held in one's lap. The tea cup should never be held or waved in the air. Fingers should be curled inwards, no finger should extend away from the handle of the cup. The entire thing about sticking your pinky out is entirely improper and should be disregard entirely."

Lithia raised her eyebrows before slowly extending her pinky and pretended to sip the tea. "Try to stop me." She muttered, she set the tea cup on the table.

"Just because you do not wish to be proper, does not mean that I will not be." Loki said softy, primly flipping his boa over his shoulder and drinking his fake tea.

"Just… No comment," Greta replied, trying so hard not to let a variety of "comments" toward the smug ex-villain. Normally, she'd let him have it, but she decided to behave on behalf of this being a first visit with Lithia's daughter. Though she did make it a point to direct a You-are-so-freaking-lucky-right-now look at Loki.

XXXX

The company spent the rest of their time in New Orleans with Evangaline. The little girl had firmly latched herself to Loki. Often, she could be found perched on his shoulders or trailing after him. The former vengeful god was putty in the little girl's hands. He would play ridiculous games with her and they always ate lunch together on Evangaline's little plastic tea table. Once, Evangaline blurted out, "Daddy, Mommy says you can do magic. Is that true?"

Loki smiled. "Indeed it is my little princess." He replied, Evangaline's eyes growing wider than dishes.

"Will you show me?" she whispered reverently.

Loki considered this before nodding. She clapped happily. Flicking a hand, Loki levitated her well-loved toys and proceeded to make them dance. Evangaline giggled the entire time. "What's going on in here?" Lithia's voice asked, entering Evangaline's room.

"Mommy, Daddy can do magic!" Evangaline said, leaping up and grabbing Lithia's hand. "See?"

Lithia laughed slightly. "I told you he could sweetie." She replied, crouching down to watch the show from Evangaline's eye level.

"I'm not the only one who can do magic." Loki said, looking pointedly at Lithia.

Evangaline looked at her mother with wide eyes. "You can do magic too Mommy?" she asked softly.

Lithia smiled. "In a way." Lithia replied, scooping Evangaline into her lap. "I can't do magic like Daddy but I can do this" she snapped her fingers, pulling Evangaline's favorite black plush cat from the dancing toys and set it in Evangaline's eyes. "Now, close your eyes sweetie." Lithia said and Evangaline's eyes snapped shut.

Lithia placed her hands over Evangaline's ears and whispered, "We're leaving tomorrow."

Loki's smile fell. Lithia gave him a weak smile before turning her attention back to the patient girl in her lap. "Alright, now then." Lithia clapped her hands and rubbed them together. Nodding at the cat toy, it sprang to life.

"You can look now Evanglaine." Lithia said and the girl's eyes flew open just as the cat meowed at the child.

"You made Lola come to life!" Evangaline cried, leaping up and jumping around happily, the plush cat following her in that excited dance.

Lithia laughed lightly as the girl and cat raced out of the room to go show everyone her new living cat. She stood and felt Loki's cool hand encase her own. She leaned back into his shoulder. "Will she really be safe here Loki?" she asked softly.

Loki pulled her against him in a gentle hug. "She won't be safe anywhere forever." He replied into her hair.

"That's the part that worries me." She inhaled his scent slowly.

The next day dawned all too soon. Kathy saw Lithia and the others off but they hadn't left yet since Evangaline has all but refused to leave her room. "I want to come with you!" she yelled behind the closed door.

"I told you sweetie, you can't. It isn't safe." Lithia replied, leaning on the closed door. "Mommy has to go back to her home so she can take care of the bad guys that kept you and Mommy separated for so long and doing that isn't safe for you."

There was a pause. "You have to go stop the bad guys?" Evangaline's soft voice asked.

"I've got to stop the bad guys so we can be together." Lithia replied, shifting so she was kneeling in front of the door.

"Like a superhero? Like Hulk?" Evangaline asked.

"Yes sweetie. I have to go be a superhero." Lithia replied.

The door flew open and Evangaline tackled her mother in a crushing hug. "I don't want you to go!" she sobbed, burying her head in Lithia's shoulder.

"Oh, sweetie." Lithia wrapped her arms around her daughter in an equally powerful hug. It was killing her inside to have to leave her daughter behind, but there was no other way. She was the only one who could send those monsters back into the hell they spawned from. Then… Then she, and hundreds of thousands of girls… they could all finally be free.

Lithia gently squeezed her daughter once and drew back, keeping her hands on each of Evangeline's shoulders. "I don't want leave you either. But, knowing you're here with Kathy, safe and waiting for me… I have all the more reason to finish this, and I promise you that I will come back to you." She smiled, tears forming in her eyes, but she held them back. She gently reached up and stroked Evangeline's face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, baby girl," she whispered. "So much. Keep Kathy safe until I return. Can you do that for me?"

Evangaline mutely nodded and hugged her again. "How will I know when you're coming back Mommy?" she asked, her voice muffled because she buried her face against Lithia's shoulder again.

Lithia smiled and replied, "When I leave, Lola will go back to being a stuffed animal. But, when I'm close, she'll act like a real kitten."

Evangaline and Lithia hugged for many more moments before finally parting. The other fair wells were far less dramatic and heart wrenching. As Lithia drove away, Evangaline glanced down at the black plush cat at her feet. Its tail slowly flicked back and forth but, the farther the van drove away, the slower the tail flicked until it was motionless.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ~ Expanding

All This and Heaven Too – Florence + The Machine

After the long drive home, Lithia had to tell Pepper the real reason that she and the company had traveled to New Orleans. Stepping into the woman's home office, Lithia quietly closed the door. "Lithia, I'm glad to see you're home," Pepper said, looking up from her paperwork.

"Glad to be home." Lithia said, coming around the desk to hug the red head. "Listen, there's something I really need to tell you that I probably should have before leaving…"

"I know, but I figured whatever it is, you'd tell me when you were ready." Pepper set her papers aside and got up from her desk to give her daughter a hug. "It's so good to have you home."

Lithia smiled slowly. She reached into her pocket and held out that old picture of Evangaline to Pepper. She took it and looked at the picture. "That's my daughter, Evangaline." Lithia said before pulling out the most recent one of the child. Lithia and the girl were dog piled on top of Loki and all of them were smiling like fools.

Pepper gapped at the photos before looking at Lithia. She had a bemused expression on her face. "She's excited to meet her Grandma someday." She said, chuckling a bit.

"Seriously? After all the crazy shit you seen me in, this leaves you speechless?" Tony asked brusquely, having entered the office to see the speechless Pepper.

Whispering to Lithia, he said, "Teach me how to do that."

Lithia chuckled. "Just tell her you have a kid that's excited to meet her someday." She replied, heading toward the door. "Oh! Before I forget, Mom, Dad brought something back from New Orleans." And she skipped out.

Tony glared at the now closed door that Lithia had escaped, having left him in quite a predicament. He had wanted to show Pepper what he had bought on his own time but, from the looks of things, that time was now.

"So, Lithia said you brought something back." Pepper said, snapping out of her shock over Evangaline and turned her attention to Tony.

He gulped, his hand still in his pocket, cradling the small box. "Yea I did." He replied. "I know I usually buy the most outrageous, over the top, overly priced thing I can find—"

"More like always." Pepper said. "Just tell me you didn't but an albino alligator."

"I did not buy an albino alligator." Tony chuckled, slowly drawing the box out. "I bought this."

He handed it to Pepper like it wasn't something that was making his heart pound and his arc reactor pulsate as she opened it. "I kinda told Evangaline that my wife and I adopted Lithia… and I thought that maybe I should get around to making that a reality." He said as she stared at the ring.

Pepper looked up, disbelief in her eyes. "It's not over the top, it was _not_ the most expensive one in the store and it's not the most outrageous thing I could have found… But neither are you. And, honey, I wouldn't want you any different. I've done the whole outrageous, over the top and expensive thing. I thought I'd get you something simple but still beautiful. You are simple and beautiful to me Pepper. And I love you for it. Wanna go get married?" Tony explained, slowly getting on one knee.

Pepper was in such shock, she almost didn't hear Tony's last words. It was a dream she never thought possible, and yet Tony was on bended knee right before her, and she was holding the ring in her hand. She looked back at the ring. She knew Tony had outlandish taste, and even she had to buy her own birthday presents without him knowing what he 'got' her until she showed him. It hadn't been easy being his partner, let alone his girlfriend, but Pepper had always liked a project. Tony Stark, while completely stressful and frustrating, not to mention more of a handful than an army of toddlers in their terrible twos, had a caring heart. And even with all his faults, there wasn't one thing Pepper would change about the man she loved.

_Wanna go get married?_ Pepper felt tears burn under her eyelids, and she laughed. How just like Tony to make a proposal like it was the most casual thing in the world. She finally brought her tear brimmed eyes back to meet Tony's. She could physically see him stiffen as he waited for her to answer.

Handing him back the box, she smiled. "If we want to avoid a media-circus affair, then you had better put this ring on and kiss me now."

Tony's cheeky smile got bigger as he stood, slipped the ring on and kissed her. The kiss was joyous and so full of happiness that it radiated off them. Without even thinking, Tony scooped Pepper up and without breaking the kiss, spun them around. "So, just to confirm, you're saying yes?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

"What do you think?" she asked, smiling and kissing him again. "Yes."

"Okay. Just making sure." Tony joked, running his fingers through her hair.

XXXX

Loki was reclining in his bedroom, pajamas on and a large volume resting in his lap. A steaming cup of tea resided on his bedside table, a spoon stirring itself. He glanced up as his bedroom door cracked open. He thought everyone had fallen asleep hours ago so when Lithia appeared in the doorway, he was instantly concerned. Setting his book aside, he stood up just as she rushed into a soft hug. Loki pressed his hands on her back as she tucked her head against his chest.

"I'm tired." She murmured.

In a flash, Loki had swept her up into his arms and placed her on his bed before following after her and resumed holding her. She sighed contently as he pulled a blanket over them. "Could you not sleep?" he asked softly.

"I have too many things on my mind and can't the rabbit in my head to slow down long enough to fall asleep." She replied, equally soft.

Loki dimmed the lights and Lithia snuggled closer to him. "What can I do?" he asked.

"You've already done so much Loki." She said, closing her eyes. "I don't know what I would do without if you ever left again. It damn near killed me last time."

Loki pulled her closer to him, relishing in the feel of her soft body pressed flush against his. Her scent and presence flooded his senses, wrapping him in her sleepy calm. He returned the gesture by sending a magical presence into her mind, instantly settling the random wanderings of it. Lithia sighed again. "Would you tell me a story Loki? Just one… to help me get to sleep… please Loki…" she asked, a small yawn crossing her face.

"Alright though I am no bard." He replied, running his fingers through her hair.

"You're fantastic at everything Loki… why should story telling be any different…" Lithia murmured, bringing a small smile to Loki's face.

"Compliments shall get you everywhere my darling." Loki replied softly.

He inhaled before starting into a tale he made up as he went along. Utilizing his magic, he let the story play out before Lithia and his eyes.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there were two brothers. One, born the crown prince of the kingdom; the other, the second born, constantly shadowed by the crown prince. One day, the crown prince, having been consumed by his arrogance, fell from grace. Cast out, the king looked to the second son to rule his people. The young price took the throne, and for a time the land was filled with peace. But alas, not all was to remain. An ancient enemy, long forgotten, rose up from the darkest corner of the land. The young king defended his people vainly, protected his home and those he cared for to his last breath. As the enemy readied to strike down the old king, the crown prince returned and slew the enemy. Having earned back his favor with the king, the crown prince ascended to the throne and was made king, leaving the second son with nothing. Instead of praise for defending his people, the old king banished the prince, claiming his actions against their enemy would have led to their downfall if not for the return of the crown prince. And so, the second son, stripped of his title, went into exile.

"The exiled prince wandered the realms, his heart darkened by bitterness and hate for those once held dear to him. But, after many winter moons had past, he came upon a kingdom, and there, he meet a being unlike any he had ever meet before. Twas a maiden, fair as the sun on the eve of the summer solstice, gentle as a kiss of warm wind, and possessed with the grace of a spring sun ray. The warmth of her kindness reached to the exiled prince, breaking apart the walls of his stone heart the moment he laid his eyes upon her. But this maiden was not to be won so easily. Her soul was surrounded by darkness, hiding the scars left behind by the wicked who abused her. Her poor heart, such a precious gem in the prince's eyes, had little left to hold it together.

"It took time. Little by little, the exiled prince spent time with his maiden, fitting back the fragments of her heart and earning her love and friendship. The maiden was content with her prince. She listened to his tales of his home, and did not shy away when he spoke of past. As time passed, the two fell in love and the kingdom rejoiced on the day they joined their hearts as one. Soon after, out of that love, a beautiful babe was born.

"But, their joy was not to last. Having no desire to allow a traitor any peace, the crown prince led an army after the exiled prince. Ready to defend their newly beloved prince and his family, the kingdom readied for battle. As the army marched to meet that of the crown prince, the king of that land offered the prince a chance to escape. The prince refused, for it was he who had brought his elder brother's wrath upon the land. To run now would be to turn his back on these people. Instead, the prince sent his wife and child into hiding, and joined the king's army to defend the land.

"A great war waged between the kingdoms. Many men fell on both sides, but it did not reach its end until the brothers faced each other. The battle raged night and day, neither one yielding to the other. Not even the warriors, who had long ceased this fighting, could not draw their eyes away as the brothers continued to fight. Their persistence and determination were endless. It seemed there were only two options: either one would fall, or death would take them both."

The images faded and Lithia, who had been so captivated by the images as they moved to Loki's words, looked up at him in anticipation. "What happened next?" she asked, so much like a small child.

Loki met her eyes before turning back to the story, allowing the magic bring the story back to life.

"All seemed lost, until the second prince's wife journeyed to his former kingdom. She pleaded to the princes' father, desperate to save the life of the man she loved and his brother. The old king listened to her plea, and her words touched his heart. He longed to have both his sons return to him, and he could bear the suffering no longer. The old king followed the maiden back to her kingdom and with one command, the battle was over. The armies returned to their kingdoms and the princes fell to the ground in exhaustion. After all had rested and healed, the old king renounced the banishment upon his second son, welcoming the prince and his family into his kingdom.

"The second prince did return, but he did not stay. He had found his happiness in the other kingdom. He returned to the kingdom that had become his new home, and was crowned king by favor of the first king and the people; and not long after the coronation, the new king and his beloved were blessed with a second child. With his beautiful queen and their children by his side, the new king ruled with wisdom and kindness that brought peace two the two kingdoms for many generations." Loki finished his tale.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Lithia said softly.

"And they all lived happily ever after indeed," Loki said in agreement.

Lithia yawned. "I'm really tired now. Mind if I sleep over?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest." Loki replied, gently kissing her hair. "Goodnight my darling Lithia."

"Goodnight Loki." Lithia said, nestling closer in his arms. "I love you Loki…" she murmured against his chest as she fell into a deep sleep.

Loki's heart skipped a beat. Had he heard her correctly or was it just his mind playing trick on him? Regardless, he whispered as he flicked the lights off, "I love you Lithia… I'll always love you."

She sighed. Apparently, she wasn't as asleep as he believed her to be since she murmured, "Good. Otherwise this would be rather awkward…"

[**AN**: Who's excited about them saying 'I love you'?! ~CH]


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ~ Gathering

Remain Nameless – Florence + The Machine

There was a knock on the door, making her wince. She still didn't like loud noises and people still frightened her though it had been years since… she shook her head and went to the door. Taking a few locks off, she left the chain on and cracked the door. A young woman stood on her doorstep, her light chestnut hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. A black pencil skirt and a red blouse covered her body while small black ballet flats adorned her feet. A step behind her was a striking man. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt. His black hair was slicked back and he was very attractive. "Kelly? Kelly Eckhart?" the woman asked, giving her a small smile.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked weakly.

"My name is Lithia Embry and this is Luca Laufeyson. We'd like to talk to you. May we come in?" the woman, Lithia, asked.

"What do you want?" Kelly asked quickly.

Lithia paused before saying, "I want to talk to you about your time at the orphanage run by a Mr. Carter." She said very softly.

Kelly instantly froze. "We're not here to hurt you or drag you back into that hell Kelly." Lithia said quickly. "I would never make someone relive what happened to you again. I should know… I was there too."

Kelly's blue eyes locked on Lithia's hazel ones and instantly saw the dark shadows in her eyes as she saw in her own whenever she looked in the mirror. Slowly, Kelly closed the door and took the chain off before opening it all the way. "I'll put the kettle on." She said as Lithia and Luca stepped into her apartment.

After making three cups of tea and setting the mugs down, Kelly sat down on her couch. A silent moment passed. "Why have you come?" she asked softly.

Lithia made herself look away from her mug and at Kelly. "Like I said, I've been in that hell to Kelly. I know it's been more than rough and you have always felt alone. But, Kelly, these people hurt you and they are hurting other children even as we speak. I'm going to go to the police and tell them everything. I'd like you to come with me and we can tell them together." She said very slowly.

"You're crazy, you know that. If what you say is true, then you know what kind of bastards these guys are. How can you possibly think you can stop them?!" Kelly said, standing up and striding away.

"Because I can't beat them." Lithia said, standing up. "I can't beat them alone Kelly. I need help."

Kelly hung her head. "You don't have to be brave all the time. Just, one time, you and me, we'll be brave together. You'll have my back and I'll have yours. You're not alone Kelly. You never were. I've walked that path to… and we've both made it. We are not alone." Lithia said, crossing to her.

Kelly was silent but turned sharply and hugged Lithia, her face buried in the young woman's shoulder. "I'll do it." She sobbed out. "I'll be brave just this once."

Lithia returned the hug with gentleness and understanding.

XXXX

Loki had never seen Lithia so empowered as she rallied the women like her. Many women joined her quickly while some other took a gentle prompting. Though, even some yet were so consumed by fear and self-hate they refused to be swayed. No matter the words Lithia spoke, some refused. One that was stuck in his mind was a young woman only a few years older than Lithia. Miranda Roying answered the door, a small boy on her hip and another screaming in the background. "What do you want?" she snapped quickly.

"Just a moment of your time Miranda." Lithia said softly, a tiny smile on her lips.

Miranda looked her over with a critical eye before stepping aside and letting the two step into her tiny apartment. She put the toddler into a dirty playpen and shoved a teddy bear into the younger boy's face, prompting him to fall silent. "My boys need to take their nap, so talk fast, will ya?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking hard at Lithia.

"Then I'll be blunt." Lithia said. "Carter Orphanage." She stated, her voice dropping the gentleness Loki had grown used to and taken a stern turn.

Miranda stopped her before she could say another word. "Cut the bullshit, and tell me why you're really here," she demanded. Her eyes turned dark as she glared at Lithia. "Don't patronize me with that sweet as sugar shit, cause I ain't buying it. He send you? I already paid the fucking bastard this week's rent."

Suddenly her eyes went wide with fear, and she put up her hands. She looked ready for one of them to strike her. "Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! Please, just tell me what you want, I'll do it. J-Just... Just don't take my sons, please!"

"We aren't going to take your children away Miranda." Lithia said quickly, her voice immediately becoming kinder and strained at the thought. "We're here to offer them a better life. A life without _him_ looming over everything you do. A life without _him_ ever allowed to walk among good folk again."

Miranda looked at her for a moment, her eyes shifting from confusion, anger, and a deep-rooted fear. She straightened herself, arms wrapped tightly around her middle, and moved so her back was facing them. "No... You can't stop him. He'll never let me go."

"He won't have a choice Miranda." Lithia said. "He won't have a choice to keep you anymore. You will finally be free of everything he is doing to you and everything he has done to you. I can't guarantee that you will ever feel whole again but you may be able to at least stop looking over your shoulder every time you go out.

"He can be stopped." Lithia encouraged. "I'm taking everyone in that sick system to court. If that doesn't do any good, I'm going to the press, the FBI… hell, even the damn president until everyone of us feels safe enough to get on with life."

The whole time Miranda was shaking. Her breathing became labored and as Lithia spoke, she clapped her hands over her ears and dropped to the ground. She was balancing on her feet, rocking herself back and forth, and her eyes were tightly shut as tears leaked down her face. She didn't want to listen anymore.

"Just leave me alone!" she screamed.

Lithia immediately backed down. "Alright Miranda, alright." She said softly. "We'll leave you alone."

Lithia nodded to Loki who moved to the door, opening the door for her. She went to the door but paused. "You have beautiful children. They have your eyes." She said softly before stepping out and letting Loki close the door.

XXXX

Mid-day at the police station was rather slow. Officer Vinnie Price rolled her shoulders before setting back to paperwork. "Hey, you can't go back there!" her partner, Officer Jacob Oliver, shouted, breaking her focus and making her look up.

Easily over 20 young women strode in, the leader looking stern while most of them looks apprehensive. Price stood quickly and walked over to join her partner. "How can we help you ladies?" she asked soothingly.

"My name is Lithia Embry and I'd like to report rape, enslavement, pedophilia, and a whole lot of other nasty things." Lithia said, her voice clipped and eyes hard.

Price and Oliver blinked rapidly. "This happened to you?" Oliver asked.

"This happened to all of us." Another woman said.

"And this is just the first group of us that made it in." Lithia said. "There's plenty more coming in."

Price inhaled sharply then exhaled. It looks like her day just got a million more times hectic than before. Many hours and mountains of paperwork filled out later, it was done. Lithia was exhausted. Recalling everything horrid in her life had drained her then, on top of that, she had sat with everyone else as they recounted their own horrors. The others had gone home with police officers to ensure that they were safe, leaving Lithia, Price and Oliver.

"I'm gonna go home…" Lithia said, slowly pulling on her jacket. "I'm too tired."

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Price asked softly.

Lithia smiled slowly. "No thanks. My dad is coming to pick me up." She replied, taking up her purse. "And no need for a protection detail. I kinda have my own."

Tony entered, starting a small riot. Everyone knew him. Price and Oliver gapped at the famous man. "Hey kid, you ready to go?" he asked, taking off his sunglasses and smiling at Lithia.

"Let's head out. I'm feeling slightly peckish to. Mind if we get some food?" Lithia asked, straightening her jacket.

"Sure kid." He said, smiling at the cops.

"Thanks for everything." Lithia said and they left, leaving the entire police station flabbergasted. What on earth had they opened up?

XXXX

Lithia lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It had begun. She knew that papers were being filed and finalized. Then, there would be arrests. Then… then the trial. She sighed and rolled over, staring at the wall. There came a gentle knock at her door and it opened silently and closed again with a quiet click.

"Lithia." She heard him say as he walked toward her and knelt.

His cool hand rested on her shoulder, gently turning her onto her back again. She looked to his face and sighed. Emerald eyes flooded with concern and love gazed back at her. She scooted over and he clambered onto the bed. She snuggled up to his side and rested her head on his chest, her hand going to lie over his heart. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, drawing small circles on her hip.

She suddenly clenched a fist into his shirt. He looked down just as she said, "Loki…"

"What is it my darling?" he asked quietly, bringing his other hand to draw her head up to gaze into her hazel eyes.

"I…" She started to saw something but stopped. She sat up and straddled him before descending her lips to his. Loki met her sweet and sultry kiss, matching her gentle caress. His hand cupped her cheek. Both her hands which supported her on either side of his head traveled to his hair, tangling her small fingers in his black hair. Suddenly, the sweet kiss blazed with passion and Loki pressed himself onto his forearm to dominate the kiss.

Lithia gasped against his mouth as he flipped them over so he loomed over her. Without a second thought, the passionate kissing grew even more heated. Loki's hands traveled down her shoulders, to her ribcage and to the hem of her shirt before slipping up it back to her chest. Her hands left his hair to go to his shirt and all but rip it from his body. They broke their kiss as she pulled his shirt over his head. Their lips reconnected in a fiery heat but were once again parted when Loki removed Lithia's shirt.

Loki went to hitch a leg over his hips when Lithia's door swung open. "Lithia!" Tony sang, making Loki all but leap off the girl and drop to the floor.

"Dad! Knock!" Lithia screeched and jumped off the bed to shove him out. "Gah Dad, have you been drinking?"

"Maybe a little bit." Tony chuckled, clearly intoxicated. "Whatchya doing?" he asked.

"Reading a book!" Lithia said, successfully getting him out of her room and locking the door behind him.

She sighed and turned to see the now shirted Loki. Her face fell a bit. He stepped around the bed and to her, shirt in hand. She gently took it and slipped it on. Loki smiled and kissed her forehead. Then, in a shimmer of gold, he was gone. Lithia sighed and flopped back onto her bed, drawing her pillow to her chest. "Maybe it was for the best that Dad interrupted us. I'm nowhere near ready to go that far… yet." She said quietly, sitting up and drawing tiny circles in her knees.

Tomorrow and the days after would be an uphill battle. She didn't need a distraction… but what a distraction it would be.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ~ To Hell in a Hand Basket Part 1

Stand in The Rain – Superchick

The arrests happened the next day. Practically the entire police forces mobilized at one and drug nearly every popular figure in. The media was in an uproar and the press littered the streets. Rolf Fest slowly folded his hands together. He had already put people into motion long before these arrests started when his informant from inside the police had relayed the news about the pending police action.

He stood slowly, letting his fingers rest on the desk before him, a large screen T.V. showing his associates being taken into custody. He knew the police would soon be at his door but he was calm… he awaited one call. He recalled now the one girl he had taken from his twisted ring. A girl with fire in her eyes. Even now, just the memory of her as she screamed at him to stop stirred him. Then his phone rang, snapping him from his stimulations.

Picking the black phone up, he heard one phrase that brought a sick smirk to his face.

"We found them."

XXXX

With each passing day, Lithia's anxiety grew steadily worse. Something inside her was twisting and made her feel uneasy. Running calmed her down temporarily and work with Tony kept her occupied but dread welled inside of her when her mind wandered. She found herself on the steps outside the house, her gleaming car just washed and sparkling like a black diamond in the sun. In a dark blue tank top and light blue cut-off jeans, her bare feet were slightly splattered with dirt.

"Working hard there kid?" Tony asked, coming to sit next to her. "You look it."

"At least the car looks amazing." She muttered, bumping him slightly.

He chuckled and bumped her back. They lapsed into silence. Lithia drew small circles with her toes. "What's eating you?" Tony asked, pulling her into a side hug.

"Everything." Lithia said, leaning into his side. "I just have a bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen."

"Hey kid, nothing is going to happen alright?" Tony reassured her. "You got me (I'm Iron Man by the way), Reindeer Games, Capsicle, and Bruce's big green rage monster on your side plus your own kick ass powers. We're Starks to. Anyone who is stupid enough to mess with us is gonna get it back at them ten-fold."

Lithia smiled at that. "When did you get to be such a motivational speaker?" she asked.

"Last night." Tony countered, smiling at her. "Now, how about we take that shining car of yours and go grab some take out? I'm famished."

Lithia hugged him before standing. "I'm gonna go change and grab some shoes." She said as he stood.

"Hurry up. I'm dying here." Tony called as she padded off.

Lithia laughed and hosed her feet down before wicking the water away and entering the house. She quickly shucked off her shorts and slipped into a black skirt. Stepping into black flip flops, she summoned her purse and skipped out of the house. "Your car locked itself." Tony said, coming up from the car to meet her at the door.

Lithia rolled her eyes and hit the unlock button for her car. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital. Slowly, her eyes slit open, glaring at the florescent lights filtering down around her. Only one eye showed anything while the other remained dark. Soft breathing sounds and a steady heartbeat beep were the only sound in the room. She turned her head to look around the room. It was a hospital and the outside was dark. On her right side, in another hospital bed, was Tony. A book rested across his chest as he slept. He had a bandage over his nose and a large bruise on his jaw.

Lithia sat up and swung her legs over the side. Numerous cuts marred the skin of her legs and she could feel the stretch of stiches all along her body. Her head throbbed in a dull ache and her left shoulder was immobilized against her body. Thick bandages bound her right hand and, as she reached up, another bandage was wrapped around her forehead, covering her right eye. Rolling her neck, she cracked the bones of her spinal cord before arching her back, cracking the rest of her spine. Looser, she turned some machines off before sliding to her feet and used the IV pole as a staff.

She shook her head again, feeling her lack of hair. Reaching a hand up, she ran her fingers through the much shorter locks. '_What day is it?_' she mentally asked herself before shuffling out of the room.

None of the nurses noticed her as she started exploring the hospital. She was hungry and headed toward the cafeteria. Halfway there, nature called so she detoured to a bathroom. Finishing her business, she returned to her path toward food.

XXXX

Loki had practically paced a rut in the floor of the hospital as he, Greta, Pepper, and Steve waited for the doctors to finish with Lithia. Tony had been far enough from the blast that he was hardly injured. Even still, Lithia's body had blocked most of the explosion so his damage was minimal. Again, Loki ran his hands through his hair before turning his heel to walk back through the waiting room. Pepper and Greta were holding each other as Steve's hand rested on Greta's back, rubbing little circles there.

"Pacing won't help her." Steve said, looking up at the former villain.

Loki stilled once. "It may not help her but it prevents me from going in there and murdering the doctors for take this long. Asgardian healers would have been done ages ago so forgive me if mortal medicine frustrates me in its slowness." Loki snapped, his voice belying his worry.

Steve fell silent, knowing he would be in the same place if he was in Loki's shoes. He shivered mentally at the thought of being Loki, even for a moment. Loki resumed his pacing. His emerald eyes landed on the guards that S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent as guards. Sneering once, he turned and stalked back across the room. A few moments passed and the director of the government agency himself appeared. "Any news?" Fury asked, making everyone look at him.

Loki had stopped at the window and stared out it as Steve replied, "Stark will be fine. They're keeping him for the night for observation. Lithia is still in surgery. She… took the brunt of the explosion."

Loki flinched at that comment. Closing his eyes, his head jerked slightly to the left. A silence lapsed over the waiting room. Loki heard a seat being taken and glanced over to see Fury seated. He grimaced slightly before beginning to pace again. Eventually, more people trickled in. Bruce appeared a few moments after Fury, didn't say a word, and sat a seat away from Fury. Natasha and Clint came next, exchanged a few words with Fury before sitting together, alone. Finally, Thor came. Seeing his brother distraught as such, he walked quickly over to the pacing being and grabbed his upper arm.

Thor pulled Loki into a seat. "Brother, do not make me hurt you. We may be in a hospital but do not think that will cause me to hesitate." Loki hissed, jerking his arm free.

"Brother, look upon yourself." Thor said softly. "Lady Lithia is stronger than she seems. We must be patient and await the healers of Midgard."

Loki closed his eyes, dropped his head into his hands, and sighed deeply. "Your words do not stop me from wanting nothing more than to rush to her now." He whispered, rubbing his temples.

"Are all of you waiting for Lithia Embry?" a baritone voice asked, making Loki's head snap up.

"Yes we are." Pepper said, releasing Greta's hand and standing slowly.

"She just got out of surgery." The man said, looking over a chart. "She's doing fine but she's being kept in an induced coma for her own safety. The damage was… very extensive. We are very confident that she will pull through but, as a precaution, I can only allow a few people in to see her."

Pepper instantly turned to look at Loki. He stood. "How many?" he asked, his voice softer than any had heard before.

"I'd say no more than 2 today." The doctor replied.

Loki's head dropped and he turned slowly. His head turned to look at Greta who had taken Steve's hand in the absence of Pepper. He exhaled before looing away and returning to his seat. He sat down elegantly then, as if all purpose to remain proper looking left him, he slumped. Covering his eyes with his hand, he spoke quietly and said, "Lady Pepper, Lady Greta… you go. I and the others shall remain here."

Greta looked up, her breath caught in her throat as she held back her tears. "A-Are you sure Loki?" she asked quietly, unsure what to say. Part of her was grateful he would offer her this, but the other part… the other part she was holding back; she didn't know if she could handle seeing her best friend like that. She looked at him, the pain in her heart showing through her eyes.

"It's okay, really, you should go. She's..."

"I will not offer again Greta." Loki snapped, shaking his head. "It would bring her more comfort if you and her mother were by her side. She has known you longer."

Greta only nodded and followed Pepper into Recovery. Before the doors closed, Greta peered at the broken man over her shoulder as her voice carried no louder than a hushed whisper, "Yeah, but you're the one who holds her heart."

They entered the room to see Lithia strapped to numerous machines helping to keep her alive. Breathing tubes, IV drips, heart monitors, the whole shebang were all strapped to one small form. Numerous burns covered her arms, the worst were bandaged but you could see the discolored skin of the more minor ones. Her entire left arm was bandaged and gauze peeked out from the neckline of her hospital gown. Pepper nearly lost it when her eyes settled on Lithia's bandaged face. "My baby…" she cried softly, going to her side and taking a cool hand. "My baby…"

Greta stilled. She should have insisted that Loki go back than her. Seeing her best friend like that, barely clinging to life… she couldn't handle it. "I-I'm...I'm sorry, I can't!" Greta turned, wanting to rush through that door. Images of bloodied bandages and the dying _beep, beep, beep_ of a heart monitor flashed in her mind.

"_Love you baby girl..."_

It was too much.

Pepper lifted her head to say something to Greta but only the slamming of the door answered her. She ran headlong and, when she collided with the first warm object, she clung to it. Tears streamed down her face, dampening the fabric she sobbed into. Cool hands and arms enveloped her, making her still. Evidentially, she was too much for the person she clung to because they sank to the floor. "I'm sorry…" she muttered through tears.

Another hand rested on her back, making her open her eyes. Loki looked down at her and Steve was off his shoulder. She could not comprehend and buried her face back into Loki's shirt. Rather than pass her to Steve, Loki hummed softly and rubbed small circles on her back. Greta only shut her eyes and buried her face into his shirt, clutching tightly.

"I-I, I just couldn't!" she forced between gasps.

"It's alright…" Loki said softly, pulling her away from him to look at her face. "It is alright."

He released her and let Steve take over consoling the distraught mortal. Rising up, he gave her one look more before going down the hall she had just rushed from. He found the door and gently tapped on the doorway before stepping in. Pepper looked up, silent tears on her eyes. Giving her a nod, Loki regarded Lithia with a devastated look plastered to his face. Cautiously, he walked around to her bedside and made a chair appear. Sitting down in said chair, he thread his hand in her own, the coolness of her's startling him. Bringing her fingers to his lips, he pressed them there and let them remain.

The night passed quickly and, all too soon, visiting hours were over. Only Pepper was allowed to stay but she left all the same. To be alone was more than she could bear. Each resigned themselves to rooms, fitful slept awaited them all the same. Loki, while leaving the physical plane, remained at Lithia's side as a specter, his hand never leaving her's. It was only until true unconsciousness claimed him that his specter left her side.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ~ To Hell in a Hand Basket Part 2

This Broken Heart – Something Corporate

Out of The Black – Royal Blood

"What do you mean she's gone?!" The whole company screeched the next morning.

"She apparently recouped faster than anticipated and was asleep so we didn't have anyone watching her." An orderly said. "We have the whole hospital looking for her as we speak so please calm down."

"What the hell do you mean lost her?!" Greta shouted, her hands slamming down on the counter. "She was in intensive care, and your asshole orderlies can't keep an eye on her! That is complete bullshit!"

"Ma'am, you need to calm down." The orderly said, holding his hands up. "We will find her."

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Greta snapped. "My best friend is M.I.A. after being in an explosion that almost killed her and you want me to calm down?! Not a fucking chance!"

A pair of hands descended to her shoulders, making the chocolate haired head shoot up to stare rather shocked at Loki's drawn face. "You have every right to be upset Lady Greta but now is not the time to act without reason." He said soothingly. "Lithia would not wish for you to get so worked up. They will find her in good time."

Just then, a whole group of nurses left their station to an elevator. One of them broke from the group and trotted over to the company. "Are you Lithia Embry's family?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"Yes." Loki said before anyone else could respond.

"Good. We found her." She said, before returning to the group.

Loki's hope soared… until the lights suddenly flickered off. "That's not good…" Pepper muttered when the hospital gave a violent shake.

The whole hospital, once calm as a hospital could be, exploded into a flurry of motion in an instant. Nurses, doctors, and orderlies began to frantically run to rooms and down halls. In the same instant, Loki took command of the company. "Wait here." He ordered before teleporting to the traces of Lithia's psychic signature.

In the dark, his eyes sought the form of the mortal he loved. He had found himself, alone, in a cafeteria. Now, standing there, he could feel that the darkness was not a natural occurrence. For there, huddled against two walls, was a curled form of Lithia. Cautiously, he approached her.

XXXX

Lithia had woken in a daze and left in a similar daze. Like a bear emerging from her hibernation, the first thing on Lithia's mind was food. She could hardly remember where she was or even who she was. It wasn't until she found herself in the cafeteria did everything come flooding back.

The violence, the revulsion, the abandonment, the sheer force of her whole past came flooding on her. That was followed quickly by the memories thrust upon her by Thanos; the wars, the massacres, the hate, the deception. It all came back. Finally, like the explosion of the car itself, the events in the past week collided with her. Her wounds felt fresh and the mental recollection caused her pain receptors to burn in an all-consuming fire. It felt as if every wound, broken bone, and burn were upon her body once more.

It was too much…

Her pain burst forth, manifesting itself into a complete darkness. It flicked off the lights and shook the ground. Retreating from her pain, Lithia crept from her perch to a corner while she waited out the storm that was herself.

She felt a presence draw near to her, one of familiarity and compassion. There was only one person that could come to her now… "Loki…" she whimpered, desperately reaching out toward his presence.

His hands met hers and they drew together. Arms of strength like a cord drew her to a strong body as the molded together. Her hands balled into his shirt as he switched their positions so she rested in his lap. "What has happened love?" he asked softly.

"For a moment… just a moment, I had forgotten everything…" she said, equally soft. "Then… it all came back and I couldn't…" she trailed off, flinching at the memories.

Loki held her tighter, eliciting a small whimper as his hold caused her still present wounds to stretch. With that stretching, the rest of her pain flooded away, leaving only a throbbing ache in their wake. Loki pressed his face into her hair and held her close to his body. He felt that, anywhere not here… not here in his arms, would ever be safe for his beloved. That, he could not stand. So, he held her close as her darkness faded away and the lights flickered back on.

They only had a few more moments alone before the all too familiar sounds of people rushing toward them.

"Oh my god, Lithia honey!" Pepper cried, dropping to her knees in front of the couple.

"You psychopath, don't EVER pull that kind of crap again!" Greta all-but shouted. "I respect you got PTSD, totally reasonable, but dammit! Leave a note! You have people worrying about you, Lith."

"I… I didn't remember…" Lithia said, tucking her against Loki's chest. "I didn't remember anything when I woke up… It won't happen again… I'm sorry…"

Everyone stilled. They had never heard Lithia sound like that before. "Lithia…" Greta said, reaching for her.

Her reaction nearly shattered everyone's heart. She flinched so hard that she fell from Loki's arms and backed into a corner. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again!" she cried, tears starting to pour down her face.

Greta rocked back, stunned. She went to say something but Loki held up a hand, making her stop. Taking a glance at Pepper, Loki knelt in front of the cowering girl and reached out. He had to harden himself as she flinched again. "Lithia, look at me." He said softly, her eyes flicking to his.

Gently, he pressed his finger tips to her temples. They plummeted into her mind, once more to battle her demons. It was quick work but, in the process, Lithia fell asleep from the mental fatigue. Loki was left breathing hard. "She should be better when she awakens." He said, gathering her in his arms.

"Yea because last time you did that, she was Sally Sunshine," Greta said, crossing her arms.

Loki glared at her. "Last time? Oh, you mean the events in Avengers Tower. This is entirely different Greta, I am different and you would take care to remember that in the future. The time prior she was locked inside of her mind." He grimaced at the thought. "This time, I entered her mind and discovered that her past memories of abuse had overwhelmed her memories of her time with Lady Pepper and Man of Iron. I brought those to the forefront of her mind, thus repressing her otherwise dark memories, probably saving her from further harm. To put that in terms even you could understand: I put a band-aid on her brain." He said, smiling sinisterly.

Greta stepped back and stared at the floor, refusing to meet his gaze. "Sorry, your highness, but next time, be specific." Though in her mind she knew she was in the wrong, but she wasn't going to admit it aloud. "Let's just get Lith in bed and make sure she has Tiny Hulk there when she wakes up."

Loki gave a jerking nod and the company left. Some nurses gave pause as the strange man carried the prone and bandaged girl in his arms but no one made a move to stop him. Returning to her room where a waiting Tony, Tiny Hulk, and Bruce perked when the rest of the company entered.

Tony made to ask but a small raised hand from Pepper made him stop as Loki laid Lithia on her bed. Bouncing off Tony's bed and onto Lithia's, Tony Hulk whined at Lithia's feet. He moved out of the way when Loki pulled a thin blanket over Lithia's still sleeping form. Tiny Hulk moved once more to curl at her side, butting her hand so it rested on his small head. He sighed and snuggled closer to Lithia's side.

Loki grabbed a chair and sat opposite of the small dog, taking Lithia's other hand. "I'll not leave you Lithia… not again." He said softly, pressing a kiss to her fingers. "Never again."

The whole room fell to silence at the scene. Once more, chairs were pulled together and they fell to waiting.

Loki wheeled Lithia from the hospital a few days later. She had recovered and seemed to be doing fine. When questioned, neither the former god nor the gifted mortal would speak of what transpired within Lithia's mind. Tony had been released days earlier and greeted the couple at the hospital exit. "Hey kid." He said as Lithia stood slowly.

Loki was at her side in an instant, a hand on her arm and waist to keep her steady as she teetered to the car. Tony drove them home after some careful and ingenuities maneuvering to get Lithia into the backseat of the car Tony brought. Once home, Pepper and Greta greeted the patient. "Welcome back Lithia." Pepper said, taking her overnight bag from Loki.

"Good to have you back," Greta added. "Place was too quiet without you and Iron Pop around."

Lithia smiled in replied but her best friend noted that a darkness had returned to her eyes. She felt like something was off but brushed it to the side since Lithia had just been in a serious accident. "I say we go out and celebrate our recovery." Tony said as Lithia sat on the couch.

"I'm not really feeling up to going out right now." Lithia said softly as Tiny Hulk leapt into her lap. "But you guys should go out."

"No way girly." Greta said, crossing her arms. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Guys, I've seen way too much of you for the past few days. I don't think it'd be too much to ask for some alone time." Lithia said with a smile. "Please, go, have fun, and bring me some dessert."

They all gave her looks of disbelief until Loki spoke up. "I'll stay with her."

Slightly reassured, the other's relented. They started getting ready to leave when a hard knock came at the door. Confused, everyone watched as Tony opened the door. "I'm here to see Lithia Embry." A smooth voice said as a business man stepped into the living room, his eyes immediately landing on Lithia's.

He strode over, ignoring everyone and gave her a small smile. "It's been a long time Little Lithia." He said, making her shiver.

"The hell do you want Trevor?" she asked, standing slowly.

"Ah I see you got our message." He said, nodding toward her bandaged arm.

"Who the F is that?" Greta asked, her indignation near boiling.

"Stay out of this Greta." Lithia snapped. "I'll not ask again Trevor."

Greta remained quiet but a red warning flag shot of in her mind. Something was definitely off about this guy. Trevor, reached into his coat pocket and produced a photo. "They wanted you to know what happens to people who talk about things that they shouldn't." he said, handing her the picture.

Silently, she took in and stared down at it in sheer disbelief. The picture showed Evangaline, bound and gagged in a cement room. Tear stains, a bloody lip, and a forming black eye made Lithia clench the corners of the picture. "Keep that in mind." Trevor said. "I'll be seeing you."

He turned and started to leave. Everyone looked toward Lithia. Her head was bowed and her shoulders were shaking slightly. Just as Trevor reached the door, his hand almost around the handle, Lithia's hands tore the picture in to. Trevor gasped, screamed, and fell down, his shirt suddenly covered in blood. Pepper screamed and turned into Tony's arms, burying her head in his shoulder.

Lithia straightened and stepped around the couch to stalk over to the now dead man. Kicking him onto his back, she leered down at him. "No…" she muttered as she crouched to get right in the dead man's face, her voice dark and full of hate, "No you won't."

The door shattered off its hinges as if a huge wind formed for that moment and quickly left. Lithia stood once more and looked over to Loki. Her pupils were rimmed in a sickly familiar blue. "Shit…" Greta breathed. "Lith, was-was that you?!"

"This ends tonight… one way or another…" Lithia said, turning sharply and leaving through the gaping doorway.

Loki bent down and snatched up the ripped picture. His own stomach turned as he realized what the picture had contained. Greta came to his side and saw the picture to. "Ok, rage making sense…" she said, trying to keep her own under control at the sight of the beaten child. "But uh... Maybe someone should chaperon. Lith had a weird look in her eye, and last time I checked, the color was ghostly blue."

Loki looked up and quickly dashed over the couch after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her upper arm, making her jerk around. "Lithia wait a moment." He said as she ripped her arm away.

"You aren't going to stop me. NO ONE will!" she yelled, continuing her way.

"Lithia, you are letting him control you!" he shouted, making her stop again.

She was breathing hard as he approached her again. He stepped in front of her and let his hands rest on her shoulders, making her shudder. Gently, he touched the tip of her chin to tilt her face up towards his. Not a trace of blue. He breathed a sigh of relief. "What am I supposed to do Loki? They've gone too far this time." She said softly.

"We need to talk to Stark and Fury." Loki said.

"No, we need to get my daughter back Loki." Lithia countered. "You know that Fury won't sanction any help in a kidnapping, even if Evangaline is my daughter. And Dad needs to stay here and keep Pepper and Greta."

Loki looked hard at Lithia. She gently jerked her head out of his grasp and stepped away. "No, Lithia, you cannot be suggesting that." He said.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Lithia replied.

"Lithia—"

"No!" Lithia yelled, making Loki fall silent. "I'm not going to be talked out of this. I'm going to get Evangaline back and end those bastards once and for all. I'll go in alone if I have to!"

"Why?" Loki asked, his own voice rising to a yell. "Why must you constantly put yourself in harm's way? Why do you feel that you must always go into things alone?"

"Because…. Damn'it! I'm tired of people underestimating me and what I can do! I am perfectly able to take care of myself." She snapped, emotions boiling.

"I know that." Loki said softly. "That doesn't mean that people don't want to help you."

"Maybe I don't want help! Maybe I want to do things for myself!" Lithia yelled back. "I don't want help, I want support. Everyone is entitled to make bad decisions and learn from them. Even if I get shot to hell, at least it'll feel like I did something important to help my child. For years I wasn't there for her and I'm not going to leave her at the mercy of those bastards."

"I want her back just as much as you!" Loki snapped. "I may not understand the pain you experienced at their hand but I can say that I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Then stop arguing with me!" Lithia demanded.

"I want you to see reason!" Loki countered.

"I want my daughter back!" Lithia was crying now, tears for sadness and rage trickling down her cheeks. "I know what they can do and I want to spare her that hell. I should have ended their miserable existence long ago but was too afraid to act. Now, I've got to act. I can't be afraid anymore and I refuse to let anything stop me from doing this. I won't go to the Avengers because I already know where she is. I know where they have her and how to get in. They want me, not her."

"Lithia—"

"Nothing is going to stop me Loki! Not you, not the Avengers, not anyone!" Lithia yelled, wiping her tears away. "I'm going. With or without you, but I'm going."

She turned to storm off but Loki quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He held her firmly against him, even as she struggled. Bending his head, he kissed her hard. There was no mercy in this kiss. He was dominating her and flooding her senses. Still on a yelling high, Lithia fought back against him. They took turns in dominating the kiss. Teeth bit lips and tongues fought each other in their mouths. Loki took a hard hold in her hair, forcing her head back. Lithia grabbed the front of his clothing, pulling them even closer together. Loki could still taste the saltiness from her tears on her lips. They parted, breathless.

"Through hell and high water, evil and darkness, pain and sorrow, I am with you Lithia." Loki said, gently cupping her cheek.

Lithia smiled and covered his hand with hers before removing it to entwine their fingers together. "Together." Loki said, squeezing her hand.

"Together." Lithia returned his squeeze.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 ~ Enough Is Enough

Carnivore – Starset

"You want me to approve what?" Fury asked, glaring at Lithia and Loki as they stood before him.

"All I need is a jet and someone who can fly it." Lithia said sternly, matching his gaze. "That's all I need to get my daughter back."

"Lithia, I would do anything within my power in thanks for what you did against Thanos and his army… But…" Fury said, going to put a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't." She said, flinching away from him. She shook her head in disbelief before giving him a dark glare. "Thanks for nothing…"

"I never said I won't." Fury called, making her still. "I can't give you one."

Lithia screwed her eyebrows as an idea entered her mind. She smiled slowly and nodded once. Taking Loki's hand, she raced out. "What?" Loki asked, noting the gleam in her eyes.

"We're going to steal one." Lithia said, giving him a smirk.

XXXX

Natasha Romanoff gladly volunteered to pilot the jet to go rescue Evangaline. Loki tightened his wrist guard just as Romanoff and Lithia emerged from suiting up. As always, the assassin looked incredible but Loki's eyes were draw to the other, more hesitant woman. Clad in a similar tight black suit as the assassin, nothing was hidden from sight. Loki drank in her slim form. Soft and hard features were highlighted by the black material. Her muscles, formed from training, showed lightly under the fabric while her natural softness appeared to have hardened. While her body posture was rather hesitant, with her hair pulled back in a low pony tail, her face was opened and her eyes flashed with deadly intent.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Tony asked, seeing practically everyone's eyes draw to Lithia's form.

"Dad, not now." Lithia said, heading into the jet, determination in her stride.

Loki practically bolted after her, snapping his cape off as he reached her. Without a word, he draped the green material over her shoulders. "What's this for?" Lithia asked.

Loki was unable to give her a verbal answer but Lithia could see the strain in his eyes and the gentle flush in his cheeks. "Fine. I'll keep covered up 'til we get there alright?" she said, touching his arm.

"Much thanks." Loki managed to strangle out before taking her hand in his own. "You do look lovely… but I'd prefer if no one else had to see you as such."

"Jealous Loki?" Lithia asked, her coyness sneaking out.

Loki drew extremely close, the dark passion in his eyes making Lithia's breath catch a few times. "Extremely." He whispered, his voice deep and husky, underlying his unspoken desire for her.

Lithia nodded mutely and Loki forced himself to take a step back. He reached for her and touched her cheek. A lusty smirk crossed his face before the others entered the jet. His hand fell away and he stepped back before seating himself. Lithia sat quickly, keeping her eyes down. Bruce sat next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. Slightly reassured, Lithia smiled a bit as the jet took off.

The ride was short, somber and silent. Loki kept an eye on Lithia the entire trip. It seemed the farther away the company got from their base, the harder and colder Lithia's eyes became. From her eyes, her whole body was soon looking like she was poised for war. Every one of the Avengers has been taken either by Lithia or by Evangaline and it seemed that this was less of a rescue mission and more like a revenge party. The whole of the Avengers hadn't come. Hawkeye was away on a mission and Bruce, while he had come along, was going to stay with the jet and Romanoff while Loki, Steve, Tony, and Lithia were going to infiltrate the compound. Thor had volunteered to find Kathy with the help of Heimdall. Lithia kept clenching and unclenching her fists. Even with everyone on her side, her anxiety was rising with each passing minute.

"We're at the compound." Romanoff announced as the jet slowly descended and landed in the dark woods.

Lithia bolted up only to be stopped by Steve. "We can't go in guns blazing Lithia." He said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She narrowed her eyes and jerked her shoulder free, also casting off Loki's cape. "When it's your daughter who's been taken Steve" she spat out his name "then you can make the calls."

"It won't help anyone for you and the rest of us to get shot up." Steve countered, playing hardball with the girl.

"They won't shoot me." Lithia snapped back. "I'm too damn important."

"They whole reason they have Evangaline is because you started talking Lithia!" Tony said, joining the argument. "It seems like they _want_ you to get killed or did you forget your car exploding because I sure as hell didn't."

"If it were me who had been taken, you would have stormed in there already Dad!" Lithia retorted.

"Yea I would have." Tony replied. "But Steve is right, their gunning for you kid. Think with your head before your heart."

"Yea, great advice coming from the man who ends most arguments without a resolution with 'Well I'm Iron Man… And you're not'." Lithia snapped, her words flying.

"Lithia, you need to calm down." Bruce stated, making her round to him.

Lithia started to argue when Loki came over and took her hand. She swiveled her head and stared hard into his face. Her fight wasn't gone, but she chose to keep quiet… for now.

"We'll take a look at the surrounding area and find the best point of entry." Steve said.

"There is only one entry. The front door." Lithia snapped, making Steve cock an eyebrow. "Did no one consider that I've been here before? Or did we forget that these are the same bastards that raped, tortured, and abused me for nearly 10 years?"

Snapping her hand away from Loki, she headed toward the jet's lowered ramp. "There's only one way to deal with these people and that involves going in 'guns blazing' because trying to sneak in… or out for that matter, doesn't work. Believe me, I've tried." She said, walking from the jet and into the woods.

"Lithia stop! You're not thinking clearly." Steve called after her, leaving the jet to catch her arm.

"No, I am thinking more clearly than I have been in a long time." She shouted, snatching her arm free. "I'm so damn tired of having people think that I can't think clearly when presented with a situation involving people I love. I know that _my_ daughter is in there and those bastards are doing lord knows what to her and _I_ have to stop them once and for all. I'm not going to let them hurt anyone ever again."

Her speech had made everyone stop and look at her. "Now, either get with me or get the hell out of my way." She said, whirling away from them. "It's time for their reckoning."

She started off again. Loki, having clasped his cape back on, stepped between Thor and Steve and followed after her. Lithia looked back at him. "Thick and thin…" He trailed off, making her recall their earlier argument as he took her hand.

She sighed slightly and seemed to relax a bit. Squeezing her hand, Loki entwined their fingers. "Ah hell." She heard Tony mutter and the sound of him following after them.

XXXX

The compound was a simple structure. Reinforced concrete walls surrounded a single level rectangular building. A metal gate was the only way in and it hummed as electricity coursed through it. "This is where they held you?" Tony asked, staring dumbfounded at the complex.

Lithia nodded slowly. "Me and others…" she sighed. "We were highly valuable…"

"You escaped from that before?" Steve asked, clearly astounded and thinking he underestimated the girl.

"No..." Lithia said. "They put that gate up after my fifth attempt to try and deter me but I never gave up."

"You really have been through the ringer..." Steve muttered under his breath.

Lithia narrowed her eyes at the wall and suddenly bolted from cover. "Lithia!" Tony hissed after her but she was already at the wall.

Bouncing from her feet to her hands and back springing to the top of the wall, she landed silently. Even from the distance that he was at, Loki could see a bright, glowing blue starting to seep into her eyes. She suddenly dropped behind the wall, disappearing from sight. His heart clenched slightly until he heard the gate's hum cease and it swing open. Seeing a thin form wave to them, Loki and the others entered the complex, meeting up with a slightly blood splattered Lithia. Tony gave her a concerned look before they had to move. "More will come." Lithia said, starting toward the compound's only entrance.

Tony took one look at the door. "I could blast that." He said, raising his arm slowly.

"Yes... or we could try to remain in stealth so not to alert attention," Steve commented dryly.

Loki rolled his eyes as the two men started bickering. With a flick of his wrist, the door was unlocked and the alarms were cut. Lithia, turning her attention from the fighting men, saw Loki slowly pushed the door open. Smiling at him, she silently slipped from Steve and Tony to enter the compound. Pausing to kiss his cheek, she entered her childhood hell.

The hall was dark but Lithia's eyes quickly adjusted to the little light. Lit in a dark red, pulsating hue, Lithia's internal alarm was set off and her instincts kicked into overdrive. "Silent alarm." Lithia muttered, starting forward while remaining low on the ground.

Loki followed in her wake. From the gloom, he sighted four men. The air rippled unexpectedly and Loki could feel a shift in Lithia's aura. A sense of dread filled the air as Lithia let herself fall into the power of Thanos. Tilting her head slightly, she rushed forward. One of the men heard her, swung around and drew his gun. A bullet dug into Lithia's leg but that didn't slow her down. Clocking her wrist gauntlets, twin blades landed in her hands which quickly sliced the neck of the man. He fell in a shower of blood, drenching Lithia in the red life force.

Alerted by the sound of gun fire, the other three turned and drew their own weapons. Loki threw up a shield around his lady as the men proceed to empty their guns. Bullets ricocheted off his shield as Lithia raced even closer. She took down two others with her blades with ease. Loki, however, took the last man's life with a quick teleport behind him and a knife across his throat.

The couple moved on, taking men out as they went. Lithia's body count was higher than Loki's but she was running on pure Thanos power. Each hall or room held men and the injuries on Lithia grew. She never faltered in her rampage. Finally, the last room was reached. Barred by thick metal doors, Lithia wasted no time in barreling through them. they fell in loud bangs, rising a high scream on the other side.

Evangaline.

Slowly, Lithia straightened, her body poised to fight again. Even though he was behind her, staving others off, he could feel the glare Lithia was giving the man holding Evangaline. "I don't know who you are but that is my daughter." Lithia said slowly, making the man press the gun harder into Evangaline's temple. "And you are going to let her go. Whether you're dead or not by the end of this is entirely up to you but you _are_ going to let her go."

"Your knife versus my bullet? Hardly seems fair." The man sneered.

Lithia's eyes flickered a shade darker. "Try me." She said, her grip tightening on the blade digging into her palm.

Time slowed as the man pulled the gun from Evangaline's head and aimed it at Lithia. He pulled the trigger just as Lithia let her blade fly. The metal met metal and the blood soaked blade sliced through the bullet, parting it in two but not deflecting the blade's path. It sailed through the air and embedded itself between the man's eyes just as the parted bullet fragments found their own targets in two of his lackeys. All three men fell down, dead.

Lithia's eyes lightened as Evangaline skittered away from the lifeless body of her captor. The torn black cat toy was clutched desperately in her small hands. "Evangaline…" Lithia quietly called, making the girl look from the body to her mother.

Instantly, Evangaline raced to her mother, latching herself to Lithia's torso. "Mommy, the bad men hurt Lola! And they got red on my dress! Can you fix this?" she said, showing her the torn toy.

Lithia was amazed that Evangaline was more concerned about her broken toy and her ruined dress rather than the fact that she could have died. "Yes honey, Mommy can fix Lola and I'll have Grandpa Tony buy you a new dress." Lithia replied, cradling the girl in her arms.

"Mommy, your hurt!" she said, seeing Lithia's forehead cut and her split lip.

"That's okay for right now honey. Are you hurt? Did those bad men hurt you?" Lithia asked, setting the girl down and looking her over.

"No Mommy. They just got red on my dress and hurt Lola." Evangaline said, her eyes drawn to Lithia's split lip.

Still crouching, Lithia pulled the girl back into a hug, tears welling in her eyes. "Let's go home honey." Lithia said, picking the child up and placing her on her hip.

She winced slightly as her leg wound gushed a fresh flood of blood but easily hid her pain. Evangaline clung to her mother's neck as she began to walk calmly out of the bloody war zone. Loki easily finished off those who stood against him and quickly went to join Lithia and Evangaline. "Daddy!" Evangaline cried, throwing her hands toward Loki.

Lithia let the child all but fly from her hands and into Loki's arms as he hugged the mortal he considered his daughter. "Evangaline, are you alright?" He asked, setting her on his hip to look her over.

"The bad men broke Lola and got red on my dress. But Mommy's hurt!" Evangaline said, looking over her shoulder at her slightly sagging mother.

Balancing Evangaline in one arm, Loki went to Lithia's side, quickly wrapping an arm around her waist as she slung an arm around his shoulders, sagging a bit more. "Love?" he asked, noting her tired face.

"I'm fine…" she said softly, her lie not fooling the God of Lies.

Supporting the rapidly tiring woman and the child, Loki made his way back through the compound. He had to hurry thought the darkened halls. Once everyone was clear, explosives set by Romanoff were primed to blow. Lithia started to fade quickly, sagging even more and dragging her feet. Pausing, Loki set Evangaline down as Lithia collapsed. "Evangaline my sweet, get on my back so I can carry your mother." Loki quickly ordered in the kindest voice he could muster.

Evangaline climbed onto the god's back as he positioned Lithia in such a way in his arms at to carry her without causing further harm to her leg wound. Now carrying his family, Loki thanked every power in the universe that he had the physical strength to support them all. With Evangaline's arms and legs tight around him and Lithia secure in his arms, Loki set off at a fast pace. Quickly, they exited the compound and made it to the waiting jet. Tony's mask had been removed and his eyes instantly landed on the unconscious Lithia. "Lithia!" he cried, going to Loki's side as he fell to his knees.

Bruce came up and took Evangaline from Loki's back before passing her to Natasha. He knelt down and examined Lithia's leg wound. "It's very deep." He said cautiously, "And I am no medical doctor."

Loki placed a tender hand on her wound. Part of his magic allowed him to heal wounds or split them with his own body. Sending tendrils of magic into her wound, Loki's eyes fluttered closed as a wave of pain flushed in his leg. The wound was far too severe for him to heal it so he opted to spitting the severity in two, drawing half to his own limb. Opening his eyes, he removed his hand to reveal the half healed wound. "She'll awaken in a few hours." He said, hiding the hiss of pain in his voice. "Let us be off and leave that abomination to burn."

Tony took Lithia from Loki, revealing his now bloodied leg. Steve gave Loki a hand and the wounded company loaded the plane. Evangaline broke from Natasha to cling to her sleeping mother. "She is asleep young one." Loki said softly as the plane started to power on.

Evangaline nodded. Releasing her mother, the girl crawling into Loki's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for saving me Daddy." She said, nuzzling into him and falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ~ The Beginning of The End

As The World Falls Down – David Bowie

"Your honor, this is preposterous. We have been waiting for more than our due time for Ms. Embry to show up." Defense lawyer Andrew Duff said, rising from his chair. "My client has the right to face his accuser. Where is she?"

"Where is Ms. Embry Mr. George?" the judge asked, looking over to the prosecution.

Mr. George stood slowly. "Well… your honor…" where was Lithia?

All the other girls had come but were quickly losing confidence in Lithia. They had come out of their shells, put themselves on the line at her urging, and she had abandoned them? The twin doors at the end of the court room burst open. "I apologize for my tardiness your honor." Lithia's strong voice called as the woman in question strode toward the judge's desk. "I had to pick up my daughter and we were in an accident."

A little girl trailed after the woman with a large black eye. She clung to the hand of Tony Stark who ushered her into a seat. "Fortunately for us, we weren't severely harmed. The same can't be said for those who tried to kill us." Lithia said, pausing at the attorney's desks to glare at Fest.

It had been a long time since he had seen her. She had grown and looked confident. From the recesses of his memory, he recalled her wide eyes and fearful cries when he took her. He couldn't help but smile at her, hoping to unnerve her. However, the cool smirk that was returned to him unnerved _him_. She approached the chair and sat. Her eyes met each woman in the room and she gave them silent encouragement. She hadn't abandoned them.

XXXX

It was over. Finally, it was over. The overwhelming evidence against Fest and his clients had drowned whatever case the defense could muster. It had taken no more than 5 minutes for the jury to return a verdict.

Guilty on all counts.

Lithia let out a breath, a smile touching her lips. Many of the women hugged each other before hugging her. They were free.

Lithia drew her phone and dialed a number. It rang only once before a hesitant voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hello Miranda? This is Lithia Embry." She said softly.

"What the hell do you want?!" Miranda snapped.

"They were found guilty." Lithia said and the other line was silent. "I just wanted you to know. I hope… you find peace." With that, she hung up.

"Mommy we won!" Evangaline's happy voice cheered as she hugged her mother. The young girl hadn't really known what was going on but she had been aware that something big was happening with a positive outcome.

Lithia hugged her daughter tightly before bouncing her onto her hip. "That we did darling." Lithia said, kissing her cheek.

"I vote we pick up a boat load of ice cream, chocolate sauce, and raspberries and throw ourselves a little ice cream party. What do you say girls?" Tony asked, hugging the two.

"Can we get pineapple to?" Evangaline asked from her perch. "Daddy likes pineapples and I like them to."

"Raspberries _and_ pineapple it is." Tony said with a chuckle.

Later on, everyone close was gathered with bowls of ice cream. Evangaline was already smeared with chocolate and ice cream but smiling and bouncing between conversing groups. The adults were talking and she quickly grew bored. Finding her mother, Evangaline tugged on her skirt. "Did you need something Chocolate Face?" Lithia asked, crouching and wiping her mouth.

"Can I go ride Sleipnir? I'm bored." Evangaline asked.

"Sleipnir?" Lithia asked, confused on how the little girl knew the legendary horse.

"Yes. He's bored with the sheep and he wants to meet me. I want to meet him too." Evangaline explained, blinking slightly.

Lithia stared at her child. "We'll go see him together alright?" she said, taking Evangaline's hand.

"Okay Mommy. He misses you, you know." The child said as they walked from the house to the expansive green yard that surrounded Tony's house.

Lithia looked around for the familiar gray stallion but only saw the greenery of the land. She quirked her face and looked down at her child. "Um… Honey?" Lithia asked, starting to dread that she may have to break it to her that Sleipnir wasn't there.

"Lookie! Here he comes!" Evangaline cheered, pointing up excitedly to the sky.

Lithia looked up and there indeed was a rapidly approaching eight legged horse. She was shocked. How had Evangaline…? "Sleipnir!" Evangaline cheered, rushing to meet the horse as he landed gracefully.

The great stallion nickered happily and nuzzled Evangaline, resting his head against her. His soft eye caught Lithia and he quickly whinnied at her, making the child next to him laugh. "Hey handsome." Lithia said, walking toward him and stroking his thick neck.

Sleipnir snorted. "Mommy, can I go on a ride? He promises to stay earthbound and within your sight." Evangaline asked.

Lithia considered a moment before relenting. "Alright." She scooped Evangaline up and set her on the stallion's back.

The stallion and his precious cargo began trotting around the yard. Loki appeared at Lithia's side, wrapping her in a hug and pressing her back against his chest. "When did Sleipnir arrive darling?" he asked, smiling at Evangaline as she waved at him.

Lithia just shook her head. "Evangaline asked if she could ride him and suddenly, he was here." She explained, leaning against Loki's firm frame.

The god furrowed his eyebrows. "Interesting…" he said, filing that oddity away for later. "They appear to be content. May I steal you away for a moment?" he asked, releasing her and taking one of her hands.

"Alright." Lithia said and let him lead her away.

Taking his beloved to a secluded and flowering part of Tony's garden, Loki's heart was racing. After everything that had tried to keep him from her, he could not stand another moment without knowing that she knew how he felt about her. The garden was immaculate and groomed to perfection. The trees blew in a gentle breeze and the flowers' fragrance provided a calming sensation for the setting. Stopping, Loki faced Lithia.

"Lithia…" he began but his voice caught in his throat; His silver tongue was failing him.

She gave him an encouraging smile. "Yes?" she asked, blinking once.

Loki collected himself and began again. "Greek philosophers once thought that when their god Zeus made man, they had four arms, four legs, but with only one head with two faces. However, Zeus was not pleased with the amount of homage that these beings paid to him and his gods. He split these beings in two, doubling the population. However, without their other half, they refused to eat and lost all will to live. The sun god Apollo took pity on them and sewed them back together. However, they were forever parted from their other half.

"It is said that when the two find each other, there is an unspoken understanding of one another, that they feel unified and would lie with each other in unity and would know no greater joy than that. Whether or not this is true, it matters not. What matters is that people go their whole lives searching for their soul mate and never find them. They settle for someone they are not perfect with.

"In all my years, I have known many woman but none have stirred me as you do. And I'll not settle for anyone but you… You are my soul mate Lithia… And—" he was suddenly cut off by her lips pressing against his.

Her lips molded against his for a brief but hot moment before she pulled away. "You took too long." She murmured, smiling.

"I do that sometimes." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"It's cute." Lithia said, kissing him lightly again.

"Lithia, I lo—" once again the god of mischief was cut off but not by a pair of soft lips but by a loud call from his brother.

"Brother!" Thor called.

Loki glared as his brother came crashing through the garden, ruining the moment. "Brother, I must have words with you." Thor said, the urgency clear in his tone. "Tis a matter of grave importance."

XXXX

"Wait, what?" Lithia asked, coming up alongside Loki.

"If Loki does not return within the day, the Allfather will declare war on Midgard." Thor repeated.

Thor, Lithia, Loki, and Evangaline had journeyed back into the house where Thor broke the news. He had also explained what had sent Loki to earth in the first place.

"So, you have to go back?" Lithia asked, turning her head to look at Loki.

"It appears that way." Loki replied, reaching out and touching her hair.

"You do know that the Allfather will make you marry the Valkyrie." Thor noted, making both beings before him stiffen.

Loki kissed Lithia's hairline. "If I must marry her to keep Midgard safe, than I shall." He said before muttering, "Even as it pains me."

"Wait." Lithia said, shaking her head. "If Odin recognizes Midgard as worthy enough to wage war against it, then…"

"Then?" Thor asked.

"Then he has to recognize every part of Midgard… including marriages." Lithia said softly, meeting Loki's eye.

The whole room fell silent. A beat passed. "You can't be serious… can she?" Steve asked softly, making Greta shrug.

"Marriage customs. They're different wherever you go, even behind dimensions," Greta replied quietly.

"I mean, it makes sense yea?" Lithia said quickly.

"But, kiddo, you are suggesting that you get married… to him!" Tony said, standing and gesturing to Loki.

"Yea and look at you!" Lithia countered. "You getting Mr. Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist. And I mean that in the greatest respect. I am so glad you and Mom finally got engaged."

"But it's Loki." Tony said, earning an annoyed look from Loki.

"So, if I wanted to marry Thor you would be totally okay with it?" Lithia said with a laugh. "Daddy, I love him and I'm not going to lose him again."

"Well…" Pepper stood slowly and skirted around Tony to draw up to Lithia. "Then you're going to need something white to wear."

Lithia smiled. "Tony, your gold card please." Pepper said, holding out her hand. Tony gave her a skeptical look. "Your daughter only gets married once. And she needs to look fabulous."

Tony relented and handed over the car. "You boys get Loki ready. Greta, TH and Evangaline, let's saddle up." Pepper said, linking arms with Lithia and gliding out of the house, Greta snatching Evangaline up as Tiny Hulk bounced after them.

The guys all stood around a moment. "I think I'm getting married." Loki said, earning a clap on the shoulder from Thor.

"If nothing else, you're going to need a ring." Tony said. "To the jewelry store!"

XXXX

Because Tony Stark was Tony Stark, the Municipal court was more than willing to perform a short notice wedding. And, luckily, Loki had the ability to put himself in a casual tux very similar to the one he wore during his attack in Germany but minus the scarf. A small box was tucking in his breast pocket weighted rather heavy against his chest. Throwing up an air of confidence, Loki turned to face the doors as they opened.

Tiny Hulk entered first in a small dog tux and was escorting Evangaline in a light pink dress. She was followed by a black dress clad Greta and a business suited Pepper. On Pepper's arm was Lithia. Her hair was up in a ponytail and curled at the ends. She was covered in a white lace shirt and a floor length satin skirt. Her worn converse shoes brought a slight smile to Loki's face. A single daisy was clutched in her hand as they reached the stand.

Lithia hugged Pepper and Tony as she stepped to Loki's side. Their hands instantly clasped. "You look…" he breathed but couldn't find the words.

"50% off." Lithia said, smiling a bit.

"Very nice…" Loki said.

"You look quite dashing yourself." Lithia noted, a gentle blush crossing her face.

The official cleared his throat before beginning the ceremony. Reaching the vows, they each swore to love, honor, and cherish each other. However, as Loki slipped the ring over her fingers, he whispered so softly that no one else could hear, "Hell and high water await us my love. And I will fight for you."

Lithia smiled as the official declared them husband and wife, prompting a quick kiss between the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Loki Laufeyson. Evangaline cheered as Loki released Lithia to scoop her up. "Now you really are my daddy Daddy." She said, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

The whole group left the court house and went straight to a large park. "We can waste no time." Thor said as Loki transformed his clothing back into his usual attire.

Loki nodded. "We'll go and settle this whole thing." He said, cupping Lithia's cheek.

She nodded and stepped back, giving them plenty of to call for Heimdall. In a flash of light, they were gone. Lithia slowly smiled before whistling loudly. In a strong gust of wind, the majestic Sleipnir appeared, having hear Lithia's call. He nuzzled her cheek. "I know that look. What're you planning, Lith?" Greta asked.

She only smiled bigger as she grabbed a large hunk of Sleipnir's mane and swung aboard. "I've got to make sure that Odin knows it's me that he's dealing with." She said, fixing her skirt.

"Mommy, can I come too?" Evangaline asked, wiggling a bit in Pepper's hand.

"Sure kiddo." Lithia replied, signaling Sleipnir to kneel so she could reach Evangaline.

Once the small child secured in front of his older mistress, Sleipnir straightened up. "We'll be just fine! Trust me." Lithia said before calling for Heimdall.

"Not without me you don't!" Greta called, suddenly lunging forward and grabbing Lithia's ankle as Heimdall opened the Bifrost, carrying all four beings into Asgard. "Oh shit!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 ~ Meant To Be

We're A Miracle– Christina Aguilera

Lithia pulled Greta up behind her as Sleipnir stepped into the large dome. "Welcome back to Asgard Lady Lithia and welcome to Asgard Lady Greta and young Miss Evangaline." Heimdall said. "Lords Loki and Thor just entered the Allfather's throne room."

"Thank you Heimdall." Lithia replied, nudging Sleipnir forward.

Suddenly, the great stallion sprung forward in a smooth gallop. "Make way!" Lithia called, the crowds of people parting before the galloping stallion.

The people stared at the hodge-podge of females upon the great stallion's back. They didn't recognize anyone but were still astounded that they were riding Sleipnir at all. The strange company practically flew through this city and leapt up the steps of the palace in a single bound. Coming to a sliding stop at the entrance to the palace, the guards bristled in fear. "Not you again." One said, still recalling the last time she was in Asgard.

"Damn Lith, what'd you do to them?" Greta asked, not really expecting an answer.

Letting Greta get off first so she could hand Evangaline down, Lithia joined them on the ground. Quickly climbing the stairs, her satin skirt flowing about her legs, she gave the guards hard glares as she rushed over the marble floors to the throne room. The girls could hear Odin's booming voice ask, "Whom did you marry?!"

Stepping back, Lithia unlocked the hinges of the large doors before blasting them open. They landed onto the floors with a resonating boom. "That," Lithia said, striding forward, "Would be me."

Odin actually looked surprised as Lithia strode over the doors and to the center of the throne room. "I've got a bone to pick with you Odin."

As Lithia strode forward, Evangeline started making her way after her mother but was quickly stopped by Greta. "Hold it Firefly. Better let Mamma Bear handle this one."

Odin stood slowly stood, his grip on his spear tightening. Lithia's eye's narrowed on Loki's shocked yet highly amused face. She put her fists on her hips.

"Oh, you're in deep shit now, old man," Greta warned, though a slight chuckled couldn't help but escape her throat. "That's the famous kick-your-sorry-ass-into-an-early-grave pose. I don't even get her that pissed. You, you sad fool, are royally f-"

"GRETA!" Lithia warned.

"Sorry. Forgot, little ears." She quickly covered Evangeline's ears before looking back at Odin. "I rephrase: you're screwed."

Odin chose to ignore the other Midgardian woman and instead focused on Lithia's slowly boiling anger. "I will not be—"

"Oh shut your gob before I shut it for you!" Lithia cut him off, pointing an accusing finger at him.

The entire courtroom was silent. "I'm just gonna lay it out for you Odin. You have royally pissed me off." Lithia began. "First, you send me off to kill Thanos without even a shred of believing that I would survive. Second, you try to marry Loki off to a Valkyrie when you know perfectly well that Loki and I were entirely interested in each other. Third, you have the audacity to attempt a declaration of war on MY world to force Loki to return so he would be forced to marry said Valkyrie. And Forth… okay, maybe I don't have a forth but the first 3 were damning enough!"

Odin tried to speak but Lithia cut him off again. "Now, the only reason you're not on your ass right now is because I don't want to open a can of whoop-ass in front of my daughter. So" she strode over to Loki and grabbed his hand "I'll be taking what is mine and leaving now."

"How dare you, you petty mortal!" a shrill voice proclaimed, making Lithia turn to see a gorgeous winged woman standing on the other side of Odin's throne.

"Let me guess" Lithia released Loki's hand and waltzed toward the woman "The Valkyrie?"

The woman had soft green eyes and deep brown hair. Her skin was flawless and her pure white wings glowed slightly. The two women locked eyes and the entire hall fell silent. A tense moment passed before the Valkyrie drew a sword. Instinctually Lithia threw her hand out and Frigga's sword flew to her hand. The two women slashed at each other. Many women in the hall screamed as the Valkyrie sliced through Lithia's skit, splitting the fine fabric as well as slicing down her thigh. "This was my wedding dress!" Lithia shrieked, striking with deadly precision at the Valkyrie.

Locking swords, the Valkyrie snapped her wings open and propelled the two of them away from the throne and slammed Lithia into the far wall before jumping back. "You aren't worthy for him Mortal." The Vallkyrie hissed.

Lithia groaned but got up. Cracking her neck, she looked at the rubble around her. Jerking her head, the rubble levitated for a moment before racing toward the Valkyrie. "Sticks and stones will break you bones because your words hurt me." She sneered as the Valkyrie smashed the rocks before darting forward to swipe the winged woman's legs out from under her.

She landed with a shriek but was up in an instant, swords clashing. "STOP THEM!" Evangaline's yell made Lithia stop for just a split second.

However, the rest of the Hall also stopped as the ground started shaking. Terror coursed through Lithia as the ground split, knocking the large doors off their hinges. In the doorway, was an unbelievably large wolf. Saliva and blood mixed together and dripped from his dark jowls as his hackles were raised in a growl, revealing his razor teeth. His dark grey coat of thick fur was matted with dirt and blood clotted around his legs and neck. Lithia could see scars shaped like chains in the wound patterns and rub marks around his muzzle from a binding around it.

The Hall erupted in screams of horror and even the Valkyrie backed away from the imposing wolf. The bloody creature stalked into the room, his bloodshot black eyes trained ahead of him but he paused at Evangaline's side. He inclined his head toward her and she placed a tiny hand on the ridge of his nose. Lithia saw his tail wag slightly at the touch and his eyes fluttered slightly. Soon, however, the large beast broke from his serene moment and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

Guards swarmed into the Hall but this great wolf was not fazed by their feeble attacks or the chains thrown at him. He was finally free and would not be willing to return to being a captive. His snarl deepened and he lunged forward, arcing over Lithia and landing near the Valkyrie. She gave a scream as he attacked, jaws closing over one of her arms. Instinct to save and protect kicked in and Lithia lunged for the wolf, kicking the side of his head and forcing him to release the Valkyrie. His snarl turned toward her and Lithia brandished her sword.

A flash of green had Loki, in full battle armor, between his bride and the wolf. The wolf's snarl turned into a roar at the sight of the Asgardian and he lunged forward. A spear appeared in Loki's hands which was the only thing preventing the massive jaws from closing on his body. The wolf had Loki on his back and was chomping at the spear shaft between his teeth. "WAIT!" Evangaline's small voice called out as she ran toward the monsterous wolf and her father.

Lithia dropped her sword and grabbed Evangaline before she could get closer to the wolf. "Evangaline, no." Lithia said.

"But Mommy," Evangaline tried to explain but instead turned her attention to the wolf. "Leave him be. He isn't the one."

Instantly, the wolf pulled away and took a step back. Loki staggered to his feet and backed away as well, drawing close to his family. "Explain quickly Evangaline." He ordered quietly.

"Fenrir," Evangaline called, once again ignoring the adults around her. "Sit."

The wolf, Fenrir, stilled and sat, his snarl gone from his muzzle. Lithia, shocked that the wolf listened to her daughter, let her grasp on said child slack. This allowed Evangaline to slip from her hold and run to the wolf. He stood and nuzzled the small girl, his tail swinging slowly back and forth. "His name is Fenrir and he's my friend." Evangaline said.

"Fenrir is no friend to anyone." Odin's commanding voice rose up as he too pointed the tip of his spear at the great wolf.

"He is my friend!" Evanglaine snapped. "He doesn't speak like you do so you confuse him. He acts out when he gets confused! He's a good boy."

"How do you know that Evangaline?" Lithia asked, cautiously walking forward despite Loki's warning hand on her arm.

"He told me," she tapped the side of her head, "here. I hear him talking here."

"She can speak with animals…" Loki breathed and the child turned her head toward the wolf still resting his head near her.

"He's hurt and scared." Evangaline continued. "He's angry and didn't know what was right and wrong. You were mean to him Grandpa Odin." Her eyes turned to glare at the Allfather. "You chained him up in the dark. You laughed at him when he couldn't get free. That wasn't nice."

A silence descended upon the Hall. Now that the fighting was done, all that could be heard was the shallow breathing of the great wolf. Lithia straightened and approached her child. Fenrir growled slightly but Lithia only hesitated once. Evangaline looked up at her mother. "Mommy, can we take Fenrir home?" she asked.

Lithia paused and nodded. "You cannot—" Odin began but Lithia ignored him.

Picking up her daughter, Lithia lay a gentle hand on the wolf's head. "You may come with us Fenrir. But, you can't stay that big. People will come after you if you do." She said, stroking the pelt that wasn't hurt. "We will care for you and you will never be chained again."

Fenrir stood and licked her face, his tail wagging low. Lithia turned and looked at Loki. "We are going home." She stated, smiling softly at him.

Loki grinned in response, approached her, and thread their hands together once more. The family and their great wolf started to leave the Hall. Greta fell into step with her best friend. No one made a move to stop them. They walked in a clam manner all the way to Heimdall's keep. He had an amused look on his face at the sight of this company. "I have a feeling you will not be returning her for some time." He said, walking toward the Midgardian wife of Loki. "Any of you." His all-seeing eyes landed on Loki's face.

"I have found a place to call home." Loki said, casting a tiny look at Lithia. "I have no reason to leave it again."

Heimdall nodded. His eyes cast to look at Fenrir. "The mighty Fenrir." He said, almost reverently.

The wolf glared slightly but didn't raise his hackles. "You will have to shrink down if you are to live on Midgard." Heimdall said.

"That can be easily arranged." Loki noted, flicking his wrist toward the wolf.

Fenrir suddenly shrank to the size of a large dog. His shoulders easily reached Lithia's hips but he would fit in better on Earth. Nodding her approval, Evangaline spoke, "He says thank you and he looks forward to meeting the small dog whose scent clings to Mommy."

Lithia laughed. "Tiny Hulk will have a hay day when he meets you to." She said, smiling and Fenrir.

"Are you ready?" Heimdall asked.

Loki nodded as did Lithia. "Take us home Heimdall." She said, squeezing Loki's hand.

"As you wish."


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue ~ A Forever

Far Away – Nickelback

Loki crept away from his room and silently walked towards Lithia's lodging. He couldn't sleep… he had to make sure she was really all right. Cautiously, he pushed her bedroom door open. Her bed was messed but there was no Lithia. Furrowing his eyebrows, he stepped more into the room, searching for her. The gentle breeze made the sheer golden curtains flow, catching his eye. On the balcony, bent over the rail was Lithia. She had changed from her torn wedding dress into a faded cream colored night gown. The thin fabric framed her in simple elegance; the light gold threads sewn into the gown added an extra shine to the fabric.

Loki felt his breath leave his body. Since encountering her in the helicarrier, he had been unable to totally remove her from his mind. When he was banished to earth, he had been forced into living with the mortal. He had grown to appreciate her quiet understanding as well as embraced her raging anger, as rare as it was. Time as a specter had given him a new perspective and admiration for being alive. It also made him realize that even the gentlest touches can mean so much.

When he fled to earth again, he regretted waiting as long as he did to return to her. He knew he hurt her by waiting for so long but that he could not take back. He had done many things worth regretting but none more so than making Lithia feel like he had abandoned her. Somehow, he had gained back her trust. He would never put that fragile trust to the test again. Hopefully, nothing else would challenge that as well.

Four times. Four times he had come close to telling Lithia how he felt. Four times she was taken away from him. Now, in the darkness and silence of the night, no one was going to deny him a fifth time. He cleared his throat, making her turn. Her hair had been freed from the updo she had worn earlier and her slightly wavy hair framed her face. "Oh Loki... it's you." She said, smiling happily and waving him to the balcony with her.

"I came to ensure that you are alright." He said, leaning on the balcony with her.

Lithia sighed. "This has been an extremely long couple of days…" she said, closing her eyes. "But, though I'm exhausted I can't seem to sleep."

Loki looked out over the darkened Earth. "I do know what you mean." He said softly.

Lithia smiled. "I'd say," she began. "I'm a little … disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"Those lessons from Greta are going to waste." Lithia said, chuckling slightly. "I didn't get to use them at prom with someone worthwhile."

Loki stilled and slowly straightened. The movement caught Lithia's eye. She turned to look at him. He clicked his heels, put one hand behind his back and bent, extending his other. "Lady Lithia, may I have the honor of a dance?"

Lithia was still for a moment before gently placing her hand in his. Loki closed his fingers softly over her hand and pulled her close to him. His other hand went to her hip and her hand went to his shoulder. He looked to the side and music started playing. It was soft and floating before a woman's voice started singing. "This is the song from Prom." Lithia said, smiling happily.

Loki smiled in return and took the first steps and Lithia followed him. The music drew on and on as they danced slowly, Loki slowly spinning her a few times. The music slowed and Lithia pulled her hands from his hand to wrap around his neck and rested her head on his chest, her eyes fluttering closed. Loki let his now free hands come to her hip and held her close as they swayed.

Lithia sighed with such contentment that Loki also felt himself sighing happily. The music ended in a gentle fade. They stopped swaying but neither really let go. "I have attempted this four times already and something has always happened to cause me to be unable to." Loki said softly.

"What's that?" Lithia asked, equally as soft.

"I love you Lithia." He said, looking down at her hair.

She froze and Loki could feel it. Slowly, her head lifted and their eyes met. Her mouth was partially opened in surprised and looked oh so kissable. She blinked before a small smile graced her lips. "I… I love you too Loki." She said.

Loki smiled and then descended his lips toward hers. Lithia met him half way in a joyous kiss. Their lips melded together in perfect unison. Since her hands were already around his neck, Lithia tangled her fingers in Loki's hair, holding him close. One hand left her hip to come and gently cup her cheek while the other pulled her closer to him. Gently, their tongues explored each other's mouths, sending soft impulses of nerve tingling as they explored. The kiss remained sweet and heart-felt. They parted slowly, soft, blissful smiles on their lips.

In his happiness, Loki swept Lithia up bridal style and spun a few time. Lithia laughed happily and clung to him as he spun. Setting her feet back down, Loki kissed her again. Lithia smiled against his lips but eagerly returned the kiss. "As much as I would like to continue this, I am afraid that tomorrow shall be another day. We must retire." Loki said softly.

Discarding his robe and armor, leaving him in a basic shirt and pants, Loki and Lithia crawled under the luxurious silk sheets and Lithia instantly cuddled next to Loki. Her heat radiating into Loki and he shivered. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight my Lady Lithia."

Lithia sighed happily. "Goodnight my Prince Loki." She said, gently gripping his shirt as sleep finally won out over her mind.

XXXX

Home.

Such a foreign concept. They say home is where the heart is. A few years have passed since the events told above but that promise has not changed. Loki and Lithia had made their home. Adjacent to the house that had rescued the fragile girl from her years of suffering there stood another house. Smaller in size but no less as welcoming, it was the home of Loki Laufeyson, his darling wife Lithia, their two mismatched dogs Tiny Hulk and Fenrir, and their children. That's right. Children.

Soon after returning to Earth, Lithia was with child and the house of Laufeyson was blessed with a son, Luca. The boy looked like a clone of Loki, down to the green eyes. Yet, the wideness and all-seeing look he gave when someone peered into those pools made him seem older beyond his years. This precious bundle was promptly followed by twins Tony and Lina. These two took after their mothing in all likeness. However, they were blessed with opposing eyes. Tony's right eye was hazel while his left was green. Angelina opposed this eye color and was opposites with her brother.

The twins were followed by a surprise pregnancy which yielded the tiny bundle which was called Kathrina. She was so fragile and premature that she didn't get to come home until 4 months after her birth. Lithia took great care of all of her children but, her body had grown tired of carrying and bearing child after child. When she found herself pregnant once more, she put her foot down. After this child, she would have no more.

Loki agreed to this seeing as Lithia usually got her way. Yet a thought struck him as he was lying with her in the dead of night. Lithia was still mortal while he remained as he was. From this thought, he rose from his bed and began to pace, thinking. Something drew his eye to their balcony and he was surprised to see his mother, Frigga, standing there. He silently opened the sliding glass door and closed it promptly after him. Frigga hugged her son which Loki returned whole heartedly.

"My son, you look troubled." Frigga began, gently touching his face.

"In a way, I am." Loki replied with a soft smile. "I love Lithia more each day yet, I feel our days are numbered by her mortality. I have lost her countless times already but, somehow, managed to return to her side. I cannot fathom losing her forever."

Frigga's face wore a solemn smile as she spoke. "I figured the thought of mortality would arise. What have you decided to do?" she asked.

"I toyed with the idea to make Lithia immortal like myself but then the thought of watching our children die and all of your friends die as well brought pain to me as it would to Lithia." Loki explained. "It would be far easier to become mortal like her than make her immortal like me."

"Is that what you really want Loki?" Frigga asked.

"The children and I watched this ridiculous movie about a strange toy bear named Pooh. He said to one of his strange friend, 'If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day, so I never have to live without you'. I could never live forever without Lithia by my side. Yes mother, I choose mortality."

Frigga nodded. "As you wish." She said, touching the center of his forehead.

Loki felt something within him snap and melt away. He instantly felt older yet his body remained the same. Frigga hugged her son once more before disappearing back into the night. Loki returned to Lithia's still sleeping side and curled around her. She turned to rest against his chest, her hand over his heart. She had no idea how she truly held the fickle organ within him that loved her with every fiber if it's being.

And he would never know how he would always hold her own fickle organ that loved him equally as much.

The End

[**AN**: Well… it's done. Its over my darlings. I apologize if this seems to be cutting everything short but I lost favor with the muses of Loki and Lithia. I spent too much time too far away from this story line that I lost all drive to make this everything it could be. I had even planned on making this a trilogy but, as stated before, I lost my drive. I apologize for the long wait you had to endure my dear readers and I hope you can forgive me for ending this story line in such a way.

Forever yours until the next story:

~CosmicHorse]


End file.
